Гейша
by susanivanova12
Summary: Что виртуозы криминального бизнеса знают о таинственной Охотнице? Стейси, покинувшая команду, была умна, красива, талантлива и уровня Микки Брикса, Эмма, влившаяся в команду позже – красива, сообразительна и нежна, а кто бросит вызов той, чья страсть – техника, цифры и логика?


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: Альберт Строллер, Майкл Стоун, Эмма и Шон Кеннеди, Эш Морган и нжп

Жанр: Detective, Romance, Humor

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Что виртуозы криминального бизнеса знают о таинственной Охотнице? Стейси, покинувшая команду, была умна, красива, талантлива и уровня Микки Брикса, Эмма, влившаяся в команду позже – красива, сообразительна и нежна, а кто бросит вызов той, чья страсть – техника, цифры и логика?

Примечание: перед заключительной серией последнего сезона сериала

Статус: закончен

**Гейша**

Глава 1

Эмма не без любопытства разглядывала сосредоточенного Эша, от усердия даже высунувшего кончик языка и с упоением печатавшего что-то в компьютере.

-Мне кажется, - мягко заметила она,- или у Эша завелась таинственная страсть?

-К компьютерам,- кивнул Микки, читавший утреннюю газету и неспешно потягивающий кофе.

Шон, переглянувшись с сестрой, быстро зашел за спину Моргана и удивленно приподнял брови.

-Чат?

-Тебе не говорили, что подсматривать некрасиво?- Эш даже не подумал закрыть ноутбук или повернуть голову, быстро печатая ответ кому-то с ником Гейша.

-Я думал, у нас нет друг от друга секретов,- ничуть не обиделся юноша, снова переглянувшись с сестрой.- И что за дурацкий ник – Гейша?

Альберт поправил галстук и взглянул на него.

-Гейша? – переспросил он.- В наше время так мало людей знают о таинственном прекрасном мире этих искусниц.

-Проституток?- фыркнул Шон, садясь рядом с сестрой.

-Истинная гейша никогда не была проституткой,- почти оскорбился Альберт.- Это хозяйка чайных церемоний, собеседница. Это истинная леди, способная…

-Да-да-да,- нетерпеливо перебил Шон.- Я тоже смотрел тот фильм.

-Гейша – великолепная актриса,- подал голос Эш, глубоко вздыхая и откидываясь на спинку стула.- Вопрос не в том, чтобы перепить клиента и переспать с ним, а в том, чтобы расслабить мужчину песнями, танцами, разговором, при этом умело держа язык за зубами.

-И носить неудобную обувь,- снова возразил Шон,- и эти… кимоно… Хочешь сказать, у тебя там,- он кивнул на компьютер,- настоящая японка?

Эш пожал плечами.

-Понятия не имею,- честно признал он,- но кто бы там ни был, он довольно умен.

-На том конце может быть кто угодно,- все так же мягко сообщила Эмма.- В том числе и мужчина.

-Мне все равно, с кем болтать,- пожал плечами Эш,- лишь бы человек был нормальным.

Альберт переглянулся с ухмыльнувшимся Микки.

-И кем ты представился?

-Дипконсулом из Токио?- заинтересовался Микки.- Богатым клиентом, желающим провести время с красоткой за чашечкой рисовой водки?

-Как банально,- поморщился Эш, скрестив руки.- Все просто и скучно: обычным менеджером обычной компании по производству металлоконструкций. Что? – спросил он, заметив недоумение в глазах друзей.

-Металлоконструкций? – повторил Микки, отложив газету.- Почему именно металлоконструкций, а не бумаги или, скажем, не банковским работником?

-Первое, что пришло в голову,- снова пожал плечами Эш и, заметив в компьютере мигающее окошко ответа, снова углубился в виртуальную беседу.- Простите, я занят.

Шон закатил глаза и хмыкнул, Эмма приоткрыла рот, Микки и Альберт понимающе покивали и снова занялись своими делами – один вернулся к чтению газеты, второй – к изучению чего-то за окном в бинокль.

-Сделаю себе еще кофе,- решила Эмма.

Команда отдыхала вот уже неделю, и всю неделю Эш вел себя так, как будто в виртуальном мире общения с неведомым собеседником была какая-то прелесть. Девушка не ревновала – все равно дел нет, очередная удачная афера принесла солидный куш, Микки расслабился от встречи с той женщиной из полиции и еще с той, из МИ-6, а, стало быть, Эмме больше не приходилось явственно ревновать. Да уж, что и говорить, коп была ей как кость в горле, тем более что даже Эш сказал, что эта дамочка была как раз во вкусе Микки – брюнетка с ногами от ушей, в то время как сама Эмма была блондинкой довольно невысокого роста, хотя особых комплексов в своей комплекции девушка не испытывала. Да, когда Микки переспал с той красоткой из военной разведки, было больнее, но чего не сделаешь ради общего блага?

А теперь какое кому дело до того, чем каждый член команды занимается в свободное от авантюр время? Даже Денни Блу, о котором ей рассказывал Альберт, разводил как-то цветы, чем заработал на продаже какого-то редкого сорта орхидеи немалую сумму, так почему бы и Эшу не увлекаться болтовней в чатах, хоть в его возрасте это все равно как-то странновато.

Девушка покачала головой – все-таки не те мысли и не туда направлены. Лучше бы ей присмотреть за Шоном, а то опять его заносит – вон и вчера явился за полночь весь в помаде и пропахший женскими духами.

Через два дня вечером команда с уже нескрываемым любопытством наблюдала за тем, как Эш примеряет галстуки, подбирая лучший к белоснежной рубашке.

-Это уже становится интересным,- заметила Эмма.

-Свидание?- с пониманием поинтересовался Микки.

-Если не ловушка, буду поздно,- Морган бросил светло-голубой галстук и взял темно-синий с искрой.

-С Гейшей?- усмехнулся Шон. – А если это волосатый мужик или еще что похуже?

-Это женщина,- отрезал Эш.

-Ты уверен?- забеспокоился теперь Альберт.- Не буду ничего говорить, но обычно Интернет – место флирта, где за клавиатурой может сидеть кто угодно. В чем-то Шон может быть прав.

-Это женщина и я слышал ее голос,- повторил Эш.

Микки приподнял брови.

-Прикрытие нужно, если что?

-Разберусь сам,- отмахнулся Морган.- Мы встретимся в художественной галерее, заодно проверю, как там поживают картины.

-Двойное свидание,- понимающе улыбнулся Микки.- Тогда удачи.

-Сегодня меня не ждите,- Эш повязал галстук, еще раз придирчиво осмотрел свое отражение в зеркале и вышел из номера.

-Что?- спросил Микки Эмму, смотревшую на него с немым вопросом в глазах.- Ты же не думала, что мы затворники?

-Нет, - протянула девушка,- но… Он всегда такой нервный на свиданиях?

-Безнадежный романтик,- вставил Альберт.- При его работе это атавизм, но верность традициям он впитал с молоком матери.

-Я тоже, пожалуй, пойду прогуляться,- заявил Шон. – Меня уже ждут.

-Кто это?- нахмурилась Эмма, моментально забыв про незначительные и весьма временные перемены в жизни коллеги и переключившись на брата.- Я что-то должна знать, Шон?

-Просто подружка на пару вечеров, ничего особенного,- юноша сунул руки в карманы и прошел в ванную.

-Подружка? Шон, что это еще за очередная подружка? Шон?- девушка поспешила следом.

-Думаешь о том же, о чем и я? – Микки едва сдерживал улыбку, глядя на то, как сестра заботится о брате.

-Молодость, мой друг,- медленно кивнул Альберт. – Драгоценный дар, который нельзя украсть даже лучшему мошеннику.

-И у Эша?- Микки не стал долго слушать настойчивые крики Эммы, призывающей Шона к благоразумию.

-Не наше дело, Майкл,- рассудил Альберт.- Он никогда не бросит Джун, но он все же мужчина.

-Совершенно согласен, - не стал развивать тему дальше Микки, замолчав, когда Эмма вернулась в гостиную с обиженным видом и принялась листать модный журнал.

Часы показывали почти двенадцать, когда дверь номера распахнулась и внутрь вошел Эш.

Команда, разумеется, спать не ложилась – всем было интересно, чем закончится свидание и придет ли Морган сегодня домой. Само собой, что тут же были сделаны ставки, причем проиграли более опытные Альберт и Микки, поставив на утреннее явление гения техники.

-Что за паломничество?- будничным тоном поинтересовался Эш, входя в гостиную и засовывая руки в карманы брюк.

-Эм-м-м…- протянул Шон.- И как все прошло? Трюк с носовым платком или упавшая монетка?

-Никак,- Эш сел на диван и вытянул ноги.

-Она не пришла?- сочувствующе уточнила Эмма.- Этого следовало ожидать, ведь Интернет-знакомства совсем не то, что общение вживую.

-Мне пришла смс-ка со словами о том, что встреча не состоится,- нахмурился Эш.

-О, мне так жаль,- огорчилась Эмма.

-Смс-ка?- уточнил Микки.- Ты дал ей свой мобильный?

-В том-то и проблема, что нет,- еще больше нахмурился Эш.- Я общался с другого номера. Этот был куплен только сегодня утром.

-Слежка? – моментально подтянулся Микки.- Тебя вели?

-Не думаю, хотя все возможно,- Эш глубоко вздохнул.- Кому-то понадобилось вытащить меня или еще что – не знаю. Я проверил все, что было в поле зрения – чисто.

-А что было в смс-ке?- Микки сел рядом.

-«Не сегодня, милый. Я не готова начать охоту»,- ответил Морган, хмурясь еще больше.

Микки едва не присвистнул.

-Неужели?..

-Думаешь, это?..- одновременно с ним спросил Альберт, глядя на Эша.

-Что? Вы о чем?- не поняли Эмма и Шон.

-Мы на мушке у Охотницы,- Эш поднялся и прошел к бару.- Точнее, я. Мне надо выпить.

Через несколько минут, когда закончилась немая сцена Альберта и Микки, когда Эш снова опустился на диван со стаканом скотча в руке, а Эмма прекратила играть в гляделки с братом, первым заговорил Альберт.

-В нашем деле есть немало опасностей, к которым относятся полицейские, постоянный риск и еще множество факторов, но один нельзя предугадать никогда.

-И какой же? Охоту на нас? – уточнил Шон.

Эш шумно перевел дух, залпом проглотив виски и наливая себе еще.

-Об Охотнице ходят легенды, хотя время ее появления сравнительно недавнее,- принялся говорить Морган.- Говорят, Охотница как-то обрушила фондовую биржу, разорила подчистую кучу крупных дельцов, обворовала пару крупных банков, доведя их до банкротства, а еще много мелких историй.

-Так эта Охотница – еще один мошенник?- Эмма округлила глаза.

-Не просто мошенник, милая,- вставил Альберт.- Охотница принципиальна как поцелуй гадюки: если она наметила жертву, она укусит так, что от яда можно будет только умереть.

-Шесть лет назад мы вели одного нечистого на руку коммерсанта,- снова взял слово Эш. – Я просчитал все возможные риски, учел все детали, разработал безукоризненный план и взломал пароль к сейфу, но… - он замолчал и опрокинул в себя порцию виски.

-Что-то пошло не так,- закончил за него Шон.

-Не просто не так,- чуть резче, чем обычно ответил Эш.- Охотница обрубила мне канал связи, переделала пароль доступа к охране дома и буквально заперла меня.

-Что?!- с удивлением и немалой долей благоговения выдохнула девушка.- Заперла тебя?!

-Что, думаешь, все всегда идет гладко? – кисло усмехнулся Эш.- Я учел все варианты отхода и ведения дела, но не учел лишь одного – того, что вмешается Охотница.

-И кто она? – заинтересовалась Эмма.- Это женщина?

-Женщина,- подтвердил Альберт, когда Эш принялся наливать третью порцию.- Если говорить простым языком, то это уникальная женщина, это гений и чистый бриллиант.

-Она техник?- спросил Шон.

-Она может сделать с компьютером то, чего не может никто,- Эш на миг прикрыл глаза.- Это акула Интернета и схем. То, на что у меня может уйти час, она способна сделать за пару минут – это не шутка.

-И она мошенница?- снова переспросила Эмма.

-Принципиальная,- кивнул Микки.- О ней ходит много слухов, но видели ее немногие – она довольно нелюдимая, хотя что-то может быть интересным, как, например, то, что все украденное она переводит на благотворительность.

-Что-о-о?!- уже ошеломленно выдохнула Эмма.- Все деньги?

-До последнего пенни,- Эш поставил пустой стакан на столик и откинулся на спинку дивана, закрыв глаза.- Те, кто с ней встречались, говорят, что она может поднять уровень владения компьютерными премудростями до высочайшего уровня, но ее уроки стоят очень дорого.

-И много нашлось желающих получить ее уроки?

-Полным полно. От банков до частных лиц, от крупных фирм с многомиллиардными оборотами до правительства.

-Даже?- присвистнул Шон.

-Даже,- коротко оборвал Эш.- Говорят, она как-то сотрудничала с Пентагоном, написала им программу от взлома, а потом обиделась и едва не послала ракеты в Россию.

-Почему в Россию? – не поняла Эмма.

-Она не любит русских,- пояснил Микки.- Судя по слухам, кто-то из ее родни был из России.

-«Здравствуйте!» и «Водка», - с сильным акцентом выдал Шон.

Эш чуть съехал с дивана, устраиваясь поудобнее, и кивнул.

-Водка,- повторил он.- При этом, насколько мне известно, Охотница – убежденная трезвенница.

-Несолидно при ее-то профессии,- заметила Эмма.

Альберт пожевал губами.

-У каждого свои маленькие изъяны.

-И ее никто не поймал?- уточнила Эмма.- Ведь обрушить Пентагон – это не украсть пару сотен фунтов.

-Самое интересное,- вставил Эш,- что на нее ничего нет. Ничего – это вообще ничего.

-То есть?- не понял Шон. – Но ведь она владеет компьютером, она как-то присваивает деньги, переводит их. Нельзя же перевести сумму и остаться невидимкой!

-О, Охотница это может!- с чувством ответил Альберт. – Понимаешь, в чем дело, не так просто перевести деньги и не поднять на уши проверку банка. Она же оперируем немалыми суммами, перегоняя их буквально за минуты.

-Что нереально, если служба безопасности банка проверяет и вкладчика, и получателя,- кивнула Эмма.- А ведь нужно еще и открыть счет. Или она каждый раз использует один?

-Для каждой операции свой счет,- пояснил Эш.- И не спрашивайте, зачем я это узнавал.

-У нее имен больше, чем у всех нас, вместе взятых,- добавил Микки,- при этом все знают, что в крупных махинациях будет виновна именно она, но поймать ее с поличным или же доказать что-либо без улик – невозможно.

-Она так чисто заметает следы?- удивилась Эмма.

-Стерильно,- глубоко вздохнул Эш.

-Погодите,- Эмма подняла обе руки.- Но вы ей восхищаетесь?

Альберт чуть склонил голову, Микки широко улыбнулся, Эш со стоном вздохнул.

-Помнишь аферу с кражей бриллианта из банка? – спросил он.- Так вот мы крадем наличные или ценности, что-то изобретаем ради этого, а она просто нажмет на пару клавиш на компьютере, переводит безнал со счета на счет и все. Не нужно ничего изобретать, подвергать себя опасности быть пойманным – ничего.

-А полиция? – не сдавалась Эмма.- А Интерпол? А службы безопасности?

Эш подтянулся и сел по-нормальному.

-Понимаешь, Охотница может сделать с компьютером абсолютно все за максимально короткое время – начать операцию и закончить ее, написать программу взлома и стереть ее, проникнуть внутрь любой системы безопасности, увидеть то, что не увидит никто, услышать то, что не услышит никто, если в помещении, которое ей интересно, есть хотя бы одна камера слежения и один микрофон. Она гуру техники!

Эмма покачала головой.

-Только не говорите, что она решила опробовать очередное свое изобретение на нас.

Микки взглянул на Эша – тот опустил голову.

-Сколько тебе тогда дали? – спросил Микки.- Десять?

-Восемь с половиной,- ответил Эш.- Вышел через день.

-За примерное поведение?- уточнил Шон.

Эш молча усмехнулся.

-Эта женщина ведет свою игру, понятную только ей,- ответил вместо друга Микки.- Она создала безукоризненный документ, чтобы Эша освободили максимально быстро.

-После того, как сама же его посадила?- фыркнула Эмма.- Как мило.

-Она извинилась,- прибавил Эш, вытянув губы в трубочку. На немой вопрос Эммы и Шона он уточнил: -Письменно, разумеется, прислав мне письмо на почту, которую я успел завести пару минут назад, и сообщение о том, что в банке меня ждет сумма на пятьдесят тысяч фунтов в качестве наиглубочайшего извинения. Мило, правда?

-Очень,- осклабилась Эмма.- И с тех пор о ней ничего не было слышно?

-До сегодняшнего дня,- покивал Эш.- Кстати, она и не прячется – у нее страничка в фейсбуке.

Девушка уже не смогла удивиться больше.

Разглядывая довольно нетипичную страницу фейсбука, Эмма думала о том, что такого особенного в непонятной женщине, склонной к крупным махинациям с безналом, страстью к благотворительности и взлому всего, до чего та могла только дотянуться. Конечно же, Интернет не выдал ни фотографии, ни чего-то личного, если не считать единственного комментария о себе «люблю зеленый чай» и кнопки «Спасибо» с неимоверным количеством комментаторов, нажавших ее.

-И за что ее благодарят?- спросила Эмма. – Это те, кому она перечисляет деньги?

-Не только,- Микки подал ей чашечку кофе.- Первым делом это, конечно, ее поклонники по всему миру, те, кто благодаря ее деньгам получили шанс жить – пациенты больниц, многодетные семьи, организации по защите природы и прочее, но второй контингент – такие же мошенники, как мы и она сама.

-Она любит мошенников?- спросила девушка.

-Нет,- ответил Эш.- Как раз-то терпеть не может, но она дает дорогие уроки, а за это получает любовь своих учеников.

Эмма навела курсор мышки на кнопку и нажала – количество голосов не прибавилось.

-Не понимаю, тут тоже какая-то хитрая система?

-Как и везде,- не стал юлить Микки.- Кнопка работает только тогда, когда ей разрешит работать Охотница.

-Ты же не скажешь, что она присылает смс всем тем, кому отправила деньги?- повернула к нему голову девушка.

Микки улыбнулся.

-О, ты же шутишь?- не поверила Эмма.

-Насколько я знаю, это будет или письмо, или сообщение – «Вы в клетке» и номер, и только тогда кнопка активируется.

-Но это же просто – подобрать пароль, нажать кнопку,- пожала плечами девушка.

-И кому нужно столько усилий для того, чтобы просто добавить голос к мало кому интересной страничке? – развел руками Эш.

-И ты бы?..

-Даже не подумал бы.

-Но она же помогла тебе!

-После того, как заблокировала мне выход? Пятьдесят кусков – хорошее извинение, так что спасибо она от меня не дождется. И, если уж честно, не горю желанием вообще с ней встречаться, хотя даже не сомневаюсь, что она показала бы пару интересных технических моментов и новых штучек.

-Мне никогда этого не понять,- Эмма закрыла страничку, успев лишь увидеть, что количество голосов резко увеличилось почти на сотню. – Зачем столько проблем ради того, чтобы просто сказать спасибо? Какой-то странный пиар.

Мужчины пожали плечами, думая каждый о своем.

Всю неделю Эмма замечала, что Эш, несмотря на всегда бодрый вид, стал каким-то задумчивым и это не благодаря намечающейся афере, а в связи с каким-то глубоко личными переживаниями. Работая бок о бок уже пару лет со старой гвардией мошенников, Эмма могла бы сказать, что хоть немного узнала каждого, исключая все-таки личные моменты. Да, Джун, бывшая жена Эша, преданность мужчины парализованной женщине, обеспечение ее всем необходимым, но в отношении с женщинами Эмма не замечала, чтобы Эш встречался хотя бы с кем-нибудь на хотя бы какое-то короткое время. Были рабочие моменты, когда Эшу пришлось переспать с двумя красотками в той афере с лошадью, вроде бы на лице мужчины даже заиграла донжуанская ухмылка, но все же техник предпочитал проводить время с командой, пивом и компьютером, чем с красотками.

Впрочем, как могло бы сложиться иначе, если вся их жизнь была одиночной, а случайные связи прерывались довольно быстро, а чаще – потому, чтобы защитить партнеров? Жизнь мошенника – это череда удач и проигрышей. Эмме с Шоном еще повезло, что они ни разу не были в тюрьме – остальные отметились там не по разу.

И главное, чем была занята девушка даже во время принятия расслабляющей ванны – загадочная Охотница, женщина, которая была на виду и в то же время оставалась загадкой.

-Гейша так и не перезвонила? – Микки вышел на балкон, где в одиночестве стоял Эш, глядя на ночное небо Лондона.

-Нет, и не думаю, что когда-нибудь еще услышу ее,- совершенно спокойно ответил Эш, повернувшись к другу.- Ты же знаешь, я и все эти увлечения…

-Слышу грусть в твоем голосе,- заметил Микки.- Может, это развлекалась какая-нибудь домохозяйка или жена, муж которой уехал в командировку?

-Не знаю,- Эш снова отвернулся и облокотился о перила.- Какая разница?

Микки присоединился к нему, тоже оперившись о перила.

-А что Охотница? – снова спросил он.- Думаешь, она отстала или снова начнет охоту?

-О ней говорят, что она не из тех, что отступаются от намеченной цели,- признал Эш.- Не думаю, что она забудет.

-Но почему теперь? – нахмурил брови Микки.- Почему сейчас, спустя столько лет?

-А почему нет?- вопросом на вопрос ответил Эш.- Ходят слухи, что Охотница может кружить вокруг жертвы годами, но не отступиться.

-Истинный охотник,- кивнул Микки. – Думаешь, она выбрала тебя неслучайно?

-Я не слишком-то знаток женских душ,- пожал плечами Эш.

-Может, еще обойдется,- предположил Микки.

-Не хочешь говорить Эмме и Шону?- понял Эш.

Микки поежился.

-Мы сказали ровно столько, сколько им нужно было знать,- наконец решился он.- У Охотницы свои принципы, ей не по душе мошенники.

-Не все, хочется верить,- вздохнул Эш.- Мы же не обкрадываем честных людей, не воруем зарплату у старушек и не обижаем детей, так с чего бы Охотнице иметь на нас зуб?

-Но мы мошенники, Эш.

-Она вроде как тоже.

-Вроде. Именно, что вроде. Мы на виду, а ее деятельность виртуальна. Мы живем в свое удовольствие, а она спонсирует программы по озеленению парков, помощи хосписа, благотворительность.

-Но на деньги богачей, Мик. Если бы она была дочкой Рокфеллера, я бы понимал такое стремление к добрым делам, но она обкрадывает тех, кого обкрадываем и мы, просто делает она это, не поднимаясь со стула. Так в чем между нами разница?

Микки не ответил. Эш был прав – если Охотница и была добросердечной к страждущим, делала она свои добрые дела при помощи незаконных действий и операций, при всем при этом умудряясь подставлять тех мошенников, что попадались ей на пути.

-Думаешь, Майка-синеглазку подставила она?- сдался Микки после недолгого молчания.

Эш вытянул губы в трубочку и причмокнул.

-Этого мы уже не узнаем.

Микки взглянул на лондонский «огурец» - именно с него три года назад спрыгнул Майкл Уиллер, талантливый, в общем-то, вор. Команда Микки в то время как раз отдыхала в Штатах, но и там до них дошли слухи о загадочном самоубийстве их коллеги по криминальному бизнесу, а так же шепоток о вмешательстве Охотницы в его дела. Будто бы он собирался ограбить какой-то офис, а она помешала ему это сделать, изменив пароли на выходе из здания и вызвав полицию. Как результат – Майк попал в ловушку и, не захотев отсиживать положенный срок за ограбление со взломом, сиганул вниз. Лишь приехав на родину, Микки узнал, что Майк убил при ограблении двоих охранников, а то, что он собирался украсть, было каким-то проектными документами. И в целом не удивительно, что Охотница его вела – не в ее пацифистском нраве убийства. Другое дело – как она вообще вышла на Майка, ведь если бы ей было дело до Лондона, она бы приехала сюда. Это ее правило, о котором не знает только новичок в их бизнесе – делать свои дела только там, где она находится в данный момент, а это значит, что сообщение Эшу было не случайностью, а расчетом. Охотница была на территории Соединенного Королевства, а если она была здесь, под ее пристальное наблюдение попадал именно Эш.

Прошло почти две недели с того времени, как Эш получил смс от своей новой подружки, которая вполне могла оказаться самой Охотницей. Может, все-таки это была случайность?

-Думаешь, а не была ли это случайность?- вдруг спросил Эш.- Брось, Мик, если акула чувствует запах крови тюленя, она не переключится на морскую капусту. Она ведет меня.

-Нас,- поправил Микки, заранее зная, что неправ.

-Меня, Мик, меня,- Эш похлопал друга по руке.- Так уж у нее заведено, что для нее существуют только те, кто может бросить ей вызов в том, в чем она лучшая.

-Новая жертва,- еще через две недели объявил Альберт.- Дэвид Тронтон, член палаты общин, - Эш присвистнул.- Убежденный консерватор, ненавидящий все демократическое.

-И почему именно он?- справедливо поинтересовалась Эмма.

-Сэр Тронтон лоббирует основное количество законопроектов, направленных на улучшение уровня жизни, плюс немалого размера взятки за выгодные контракты на продажу земель, плюс сотрудничество со СМИ с целью надавить на население, чтобы налогоплательщики делали правильные с его точки зрения выборы.

-Милый человек,- приподняла брови Эмма.- Дай угадаю, плюс патронаж проституции и коррумпированность полиции?

-И это еще цветочки,- речь Альберта перебил телефонный звонок на мобильнике Шона.

-Извините,- смутился юноша под убийственным взглядом Эша и Микки.

-И как ты на него вышел, Альби?- снова спросила Эмма, чтобы дать брату время отключить телефон.

-Как и всегда, милая,- продолжил Строллер.- Клуб джентльменов, доверительная беседа…

-Жадность,- продолжил Микки.- Что на этот раз? Вклады в строительство?

-Он доверился мне, конечно же, под страшным секретом, что закроет одну из городских больниц, выкупив ее из городского учреждения и переведя в частное владение. Как итог – больных переведут в другие больницы или предложат частные услуги на порядок выше, но за соответствующую оплату.

-Негодяй,- выдохнула Эмма.- И каков план? Представимся предпринимателями, готовыми выкупить здание?

-Слишком много возни и трат,- возразил Эш.- Проще развести его на том, что его разрушает. Девочки? Алкоголь? – спросил он Альберта.

-Об этом никто не говорит, но мне стало известно, что сэр Тронтон большой любитель молоденьких девочек,- Альберт пожевал губами.- При этом он ярый противник нетрадиционных форм любви, даже продвигал законопроект о запрете демонстрации однополых отношений прилюдно и пытался провести проект о тюремном заключении представителей секс-меньшинств.

-Чем ему не угодили геи и лесбиянки?- фыркнул Эш.

-Погодите,- попросил Шон.- Альберт, ты сказал, что он любитель девочек. Девочек какого возраста?

-Молоденьких,- повторил Альберт, глядя на юношу.- Очень молоденьких. Лет до двенадцати.

-Ублюдок,- зло выдохнул Эш.

-Вот мразь!- вскипел Шон.

-И этого никто не замечает?- хладнокровнее всех оказался как и всегда Стоун.- Жена, дети?

-Жена, двое сыновей, приличная с виду семья, но в семье не без гнильцы,- сообщил Альберт.

-И кто ему поставляет девочек?- Эмма порозовела от ярости.

-Те, кто на него работают, милая,- ответил Строллер.- Те, кто ценит человеческую жизнь в фунт в час. Дельцы, наживающиеся на эмигрантах.

-Я же читала о том деле,- Эмма поднялась от нервозности.- Лет пять назад, кажется.

-Да-да,- подхватил Альберт.- Будто бы его застукали в компании девочки десяти лет. Но дело замяли, а родители девочки получили солидные откупные.

-А ублюдок вышел сухим из воды,- закончил Эш.- Вот так бывает, когда выбираешь не того в правительство.

-И как нам к нему подобраться, Альби?- снова спросила Эмма, присев рядом с Микки.

В этот же момент снова ожил мобильник Шона.

-Ты можешь его отключить? – раздраженно бросил Эш.

-Простите,- смутился юноша, копаясь в настройках. Тут ожил уже мобильник самого Моргана.

-Что еще за чертовщина,- заворчал тот, поднимая телефон со столика и глядя на монитор. – Мик,- он передал аппарат Бриксу.

-«Не трогайте пока Тронтона»,- прочитал Микки.- Мы что, под наблюдением?- спросил он у коллег и самого телефона. Уже через несколько секунд аппарат снова ожил очередной смс-кой.- «А сам как думаешь?».

-Это шутка?- недоуменно развела руками Эмма, глядя на мужчин. – Номер прослушивается?

-Если думаешь уйти, то сразу скажу – бесполезно, если это в самом деле она,- Эш закинул ногу на ногу.

-Охотница?- возмутилась девушка.- И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь? Нас подслушивают!

-В номере нет прослушки и камер, я проверял,- все так же спокойно ответил Эш.- Если и есть, то я этого не нашел, а значит, никто не найдет.

-Извините, я нечаянно нажал кнопку вызова,- Шон покраснел как рак под мрачными взглядами сестры и мужчин. – Думаю, дело только в этом.

-Прекрасно!- возмутился Эш на полтона суровее.- А просто развесить на окнах рекламу не догадался?

-Стойте, - встряла Эмма.- Но если вмешалась Охотница, мы все отменим, потому что ОНА так приказала?!

-Именно, милая,- кивнул Альберт.- Если она на хвосте, нам лучше сделать то, что она просит.

-Просит?- повысила голос девушка.- Это наглость! Это… это…

-Охота,- помог Микки.- Именно так она и работает – предупреждение на первый раз и на второй она заводит жертву в клетку.

-В клетку в смысле «Вы в клетке» или в тюрьму? – уточнил Шон.

-Как кому повезет,- бросил Эш, нагнувшись за ноутбуком и открывая его крышку.- Ладно, что не запустила ко мне вирус из тех, что изобрела, и на том спасибо,- чуть громче произнес он, как будто намеренно адресуя слова невидимке.

-А она может и такое? – шепотом спросил Шон.

Микки, Альберт и Эш только кивнули.

-И не такое,- дополнил Морган.- Оп-па, что пришло!- через миг воскликнул он, поворачивая монитор коллегам.

«Начинаю охоту» - прочитали виртуозы.

Микки пристально взглянул на Эша, Альберт опустил голову, Шон закатил глаза, Эмма вздохнула, а сам Эш поджал губы.

-У нас есть зеленый чай? – спросил он через минуту тишины.

-Что?- не поняла Эмма.- Чай?

-Если Охотница решила выйти в свет, лучше угостить ее хорошим чаем,- перевел Альберт.- Очень дорогим зеленым чаем, милая.

-Но…- не поняла девушка.- Вы же не собираетесь ее ждать здесь?

-Как будто у нас есть выбор,- едва слышно пробормотал Эш.- Придется купить чай. Что там еще принято подавать к зеленому чаю? Рисовые пирожные или сойдут шоколадные конфеты?

Еще неделю мошенники сидели как на иголках. Аферу пришлось отложить, хотя и не без сопротивления Шона и возмущенной Эммы. Лишь когда Микки с разрешения Эша пересказал девушке все, что знал о скрытной жизни Охотницы, та притихла и смотрела на Моргана с такой жалостью, что последний едва ли не морщился каждый раз, когда видел девушку.

Где бы они ни были – на прогулке, на балконе, даже в ванной, команда нигде не могла быть в полной уверенности, что за ними не следят, хотя Охотница больше не присылала сообщений и вообще никак себя не проявляла. Через полторы недели все произошедшее начало бы казаться каким-то сном, если бы не хладнокровие и собранность Микки и Эша. Первый хоть и был как всегда собран и невозмутим, а второй – подозрителен ко всему, что шевелилось, оба мужчины заметно нервничали даже сидя в баре у Эдди за пивом и виски.

-Куда его опять унесло?- ворчала Эмма, названивая брату в десятый раз.- Шон, перезвони мне,- сообщила она на автоответчик и отключилась. – Ума не приложу, где он и почему не отвечает.

-Загулял с красоткой?- Эдди поставил перед ней бокал с пивом.

-Эдди, не сейчас,- поморщилась девушка.- Хотя… ты что-то знаешь?

-Видел его с какой-то цыпой,- кивнул бармен.

-Цыпой?- переспросил Микки.- Как она выглядела?

-Миниатюрная,- ответил Эдди, кивая собственным словам,- симпатичная, знаете, такая…

-Какая?- поторопил Эш, видя замешательство друга.- Умная? Стервозная?

-Нет, скорее необычная,- нашел ответ Эдди. – Она только взглянула, а я уронил поднос.

-Испугался?- «посочувствовал» Эш.

-Нет, не в этом дело,- помотал головой бармен.- Она такая… я даже не помню, как она выглядит, но это как запах духов, шлейф.

-Шлейф?- переспросила Эмма.- Что еще за шлейф?

-Гипноз?- помог Микки.

-Может и так, я не знаю, - согласился Эдди.- Вроде ничего необычного, но один взгляд и я будто бы забыл обо всем на свете.

-Как в фильме про гейшу,- Эш скрестил руки на груди. Команда замолчала, глядя на него.- Что? Я тоже смотрю кино и я видел, как они это делают.

-Гейша,- повторил Альберт.- Боюсь, Эш, это очень непростая женщина.

-Гейша?- Эмма отпила пиво.

-Охотница,- поставил точку Эш.- Нам пора,- он поднялся.

-Охотница?- встревожилась Эмма.- Но вы же не хотите сказать, что?.. Боже, Шон!

-Если парень не растеряется, все будет хорошо – она не интересуется никем, кроме тех, кого считает соперниками,- «успокоил» Эш.- Ее цель не Шон, а я. Пошли, думаю, у нас сегодня будет гость.

-Если она хоть пальцем тронет Шона!..- начала Эмма.

Сидевшая на диване девушка поглаживала по волосам спящего у нее на коленях юношу, глядя на него с такой тоской, что случайный свидетель непременно спросил бы о причине такой печали, но в номере не было никого, кроме этих двух людей. Девушка на короткий миг закрыла глаза, чуть поморщилась и прикоснулась пальцами к своему виску, приподняв голову, но, услышав звук открывающейся двери, быстро открыла глаза и чуть улыбнулась, как будто произошедшее лишь секундой раньше, было лишь фантомом.

-…должны были мне сразу все сказать!- Эмма замерла на пороге комнаты, увидев брата, спящего на коленях симпатичной брюнетки.- Шон! Кто Вы такая? Что происходит?

-Прошу вас, проходите,- приветливым негромким тоном попросила незнакомка, плавно поведя рукой, как будто это она была хозяйкой номера, а не вошедшие.- Могу ли я предложить вам чаю?

-Что с моим братом? – не дослушала Эмма, подбежав к Шону и принимаясь трясти его, как куклу.- Шон! Шон, просыпайся! Что Вы с ним сделали?

-Ничего, он спит,- брюнетка осторожно переложила спящего и поднялась с дивана – невысокая, хрупкая как статуэтка, в кремовой блузке, элегантной черной юбке, но при этом, Эмма надела бы к такому стилю высокие каблуки, ноги же незнакомки были обуты в туфли на более устойчивом, небольшом каблуке – никакого бренда, громкого имени марки, да и одежда хоть и подобрана со вкусом, но явно без модного лейбла. – Прошу прощения, что потревожила ваш покой, - все таким же спокойным тоном произнесла девушка,- обычно я не вхожу в дом без приглашения, но это исключительный случай.

-Кто Вы?- настороженно поинтересовался Микки, не сводя с девушки глаз.

-Охотница,- чуть склонила голову та.- Я бы сказала, что рада познакомиться с Вами, мистер Стоун, но лично для меня Вы, несмотря на свои таланты, значения не имеете, прошу меня простить.

-Элегантный способ сообщить мужчине, что орешек не по его зубам,- усмехнулся Альберт.- Полагаю, Вы, милая леди, уже знаете каждого из нас?

-Вы абсолютно правы, сэр,- с таким же терпением и легкой полуулыбкой ответила Охотница.- Более того, мне искренне жаль, что с каждым из вас случилась своя трагедия,- она, как показалось Строллеру, взглянула в глубину его души.- Мне правда очень жаль, сэр,- чуть слышно повторила она. Альберт чуть поклонился, но промолчал.

-Так, собственно…- Эш вышел вперед, пока Эмма тормошила сладко спящего Шона, а Микки пытался поднять того.- Ты… Вы…

Охотница мягко улыбнулась.

-Как тебе удобно, Эшли,- подбодрила она.

-Эшли!- одними губами передразнила Эмма.- Подумаешь!

-И чем обязан такому визиту?- Эш не стал ходить вокруг и около, хотя приближаться к девушке так же не рискнул.

-Чаю?- спросила Охотница, глядя на мужчину.

-Эм-м-м… нет, пожалуй,- тот не посмел отвести взгляд, рискуя проиграть даже в такой маленькой битве за первенство.- Может, виски или маргариту?

-Благодарю, Эшли, но я пью только зеленый чай,- отказалась девушка.- Алкоголь пагубно сказывается на здоровье.

-Что ж, тогда алкоголики умрут счастливыми,- пошутил тот, сунув руки в карманы джинсов.

-Э… нам оставить вас вдвоем? – участливо и в то же время язвительно спросил Микки.

-Как угодно, мистер Стоун,- девушка чуть отошла, стараясь не мешать мужчине перетаскивать спящего юношу. – Я бы очень хотела сказать, что мне глубоко безразлично ваше общее присутствие в данной ситуации, но это была бы ложь.

-Вот как?- подал голос молчавший Альберт.- Вам что-то нужно от нас?

-Вы снова правы, мистер Строллер,- девушка повернулась к нему.- Скажу сразу, мне крайне неприятно общество мошенников, карманников, шулеров и людей, предпочитающих красть у богатых с целью собственного обогащения, однако, вы лучшие в Лондоне, потому я решила обратиться именно к вам.

-И с чего ты решила, что мы возьмемся за что бы то ни было после такого обращения?- возмутилась Эмма, махнув рукой на Шона.- И что ты сделала с моим братом?

-Он спит,- чуть приподняла брови Охотница.- Он в полном порядке и он спит.

-Наркотик? – повысила голос Эмма.- Что ты ему подсыпала?

-Ничего,- Охотница уже справилась с эмоциями и приняла привычный дружелюбный вид.- Он просто спит и он в полном порядке. Даю слово.

Эмма громко фыркнула.

-И мы должны верить на слово?

-Поверь,- быстро ответил Эш.- Итак, чем обязан? Ты ведь явилась не к команде, а конкретно ко мне?

Когда Шона общими усилиями Эша и Микки перенесли в спальню, когда команда хотя и в неполном составе вернулась в гостиную, где кипевшая от ярости, но прекрасно контролирующая себя Эмма приготовила чай гостье, та снова заговорила.

-Заранее прошу прощения, что так нелицеприятно отозвалась о вас, господа, но у меня есть принцип.

-И какой же? – фыркнула Эмма.

-Не связываться с теми, кто слаб,- спокойно ответила Охотница, отпивая из фарфоровой чашечки.

-Слаб?- изумленно и возмущенно повторила Эмма.

-Что Вы имеете в виду, дорогая леди? – спросил Альберт, так же с истинно аристократическим видом распивая чай. – Кто слаб, значит для Вас слабость помыслами? Не благородство?

-Скорее, скупость на добрые дела и эгоистичность,- поддержала вежливый тон Охотница.- Вы мелкие мошенники…

-Не такие уж и мелкие, если смогли обчистить музей и украсть бриллиант короны,- вставила Эмма.

-…и тем не менее,- пропустила мимо ушей реплику девушки Охотница,- вы лучшие в своем ремесле.

-Какой комплимент от воровки безнала!- еще громче фыркнула Эмма. – Что?- возмутилась она на молчаливый укор Микки.

-Эм,- коротко обрубил Эш.

-Нет-нет, Эшли,- терпеливо прервала Охотница начинающуюся бурю.- Твоя коллега в чем-то права, но не во всем. То, что я перенаправляю денежные средства с одного счета на другой, ничего не присваивая себе на модные дорогие наряды,- больно, но метко уколола она самолюбие Кеннеди,- делает мне своего рода честь, хотя я этим не горжусь.

-Долг совести или незамоленные грехи?- спросил Эш, не сводя с девушки внимательных глаз.

-Совесть ни при чем, Эшли,- та обернулась к мужчине, пристально глядя ему в глаза.- Я расставила приоритеты, решила, что дороже всего. Что дороже всего тебе, Эшли? – тихо спросила она. Когда же мужчина чуть прищурил глаза, девушка отвернулась и продолжила.- Мне почти совестно перед теми моими жертвами, которых я обчищаю, но я знаю, что нечестно нажитое имущество может отмыться и послужить другим людям, тем, кто нуждается в нем. Едва ли меня можно упрекнуть в корысти, как вас.

-Но Вы обратились к нам, - заметил Микки.- И чем обязаны такому визиту?

-Мои услуги в техническом плане очень дороги,- продолжила Охотница.

-Некоторым даже стоят жизни,- кивнул Эш.

-Не отрицаю,- спокойно парировала Охотница.- Я уже сказала, что не терплю мошенников и их деятельность считаю оскорбительной для простого человека. Однако же, если вы поможете мне, вы получите все, что захотите и сможете помочь другим своими деяниями. Разве это не хороший поступок?

-Рановато задумываться о месте после смерти,- Эмма отставила чашечку.

-Ты крайне самоуверенна,- заметила Охотница, поднимая чайничек и подливая напиток девушке.- Это чаще всего и губит всех мошенников мира. Однако же, не буду ходить вокруг и около, потому что тот, кто мне действительно нужен, не будет работать в одиночку. Я права, Эшли?- девушка снова повернулась к мужчине.

-Права,- ответил тот.- Итак, что за благое дело?

Охотница чуть улыбнулась, прежде чем ответить.

-Я не дала вам зеленый свет именно по этой причине. Вы нужны мне, чтобы не просто ограбить Дэвида Тронтона, но чтобы уничтожить его.

Команда сидела едва ли не с открытыми ртами, пытаясь переварить информацию.

-Мы не наемники, дорогая леди,- первым вежливо отказался Альберт.- Мы никого не убиваем.

-А вам и не нужно,- чуть дернула плечом Охотница, подливая чаю старейшему виртуозу мошенничества.- Видите ли, мистер Строллер, я не работаю на выезде, вся моя деятельность сосредоточена исключительно в Сети, где я правлю свой бал тогда, когда мне удобно. В остальных случаях я лишь курирую денежные потоки, выполняю частные заказы и тому подобное.

-Частные заказы?- повторил Эш, поерзав, устраиваясь поудобнее.

Охотница улыбнулась.

-Именно. Как я вижу, тебе уже интересно, что я такого натворила? Я в хорошем смысле,- поправила она себя.

Морган пожал плечами.

-Я умею признавать мастерство.

-Благодарю,- чуть склонила голову девушка.- Итак, если позволите, в общих чертах или частности?

-Предпочту подробности,- вставил Микки.

Вроде бы всем показалось, что Охотница пропустила его слова мимо ушей, глядя все так же только на Эша, однако уже через минуту она поднялась и подошла к проектору, соединенному с ноутбуком.- Не пытайтесь повторить эти трюки,- как в рекламе сообщила она.- Они выполнены профессионалами. Итак, Дэвид Тронтон, - она нажала пару клавиш и на экране появилось изображение новой жертвы.- Все об этом человеке вы уже знаете. Все, кроме одного – он смог обмануть меня.

Эш присвистнул, Эмма подняла обе брови, Альберт склонил голову набок, Микки нахмурился.

-Месть обманутой женщины?- осторожно спросил он.

-Нет,- качнула головой Охотница.- Не размениваюсь на мелочи, это не мой уровень. Я выполняю работу, получаю за это денежный перевод и отсылаю тем, кто в них нуждается.

-И что случилось на этот раз? Не смогла подобрать пароль к сейфу?- не без язвы спросила Эмма.

-Терпение, девочка, - спокойно ответила Охотница.- Это добродетель. Дело не в деньгах так таковых, я могу в любое время очистить его счет до последнего пенни. Дело в чести. Эшли, не поможешь с компьютером? – попросила она мужчину. Тот молча поднялся и подошел к ее ноуту.- Следующее изображение, пожалуйста. Благодарю.

Команда смотрела на какой-то чертеж и только техник, разбирающийся в переплетении линий, точек и надписей едва не ахнул.

-Это невозможно!

-Приятно слышать,- снова улыбнулась Охотница.- По реакции вашего коллеги вы могли понять, насколько тонко мое изобретение.

-И что это?- не поняла Эмма.- Бункер?

-Сейф, если быть точным,- подсказал Эш.- Хранилище такого уровня, что банки по сравнению с этим монстром выглядят конструктором для годовалых детишек.

-И… и нам предстоит взломать вот это? – спросила Эмма, пытаясь понять все надписи.

-Не нужно, тем более что взломать это нереально,- ответила Охотница.- Ломать действительно ничего не нужно, а вот вывести из строя – да. Войти в него, отключить программу изнутри и все – программа самоуничтожится и монстр погибнет без права на воскрешение.

-А почему именно мы? – не сдавалась Эмма.- Почему не ты сама, ведь ты создала это хранилище.

-Я предоставила лишь чертежи, схемы, расчеты, но бегать под покровом ночи и обманывать охрану на таком объекте – на это я не способна.

-Почему?- спросил Микки.

Девушка поправила волосы.

-Никогда не умела быстро бегать, да и физическая подготовка у меня хромает. Я работник умственного труда.

Микки переглянулся с Эшем.

-Кхм,- тот привлек к себе внимание.- И что от нас нужно? Просто отключить?

-И что с этого будем иметь мы?- поддакнула Эмма.

-Вам требуется проникнуть на охраняемый объект, включающий в себя камеры наблюдения, десяток охранников, датчики движения, инфракрасные датчики, контактные маты, а так же на сладкое камеру подземного бункера – ход в сокровищницу, где Тронтон хранит все имущество. Господа, если вы всерьез думаете, что девятнадцать квадратных метров хранилища музея – верх достижения технического гения, то вы смотрите на новое чудо света,- Охотница повела рукой в сторону экрана.- И это не шутка,- добавила она.

-А что внутри?- завороженно выдохнула Эмма.

-Предел мечтаний. То, что вы больше всего любите, то, что хотите получить.

-Деньги?- спросил Альберт.

-Камни? Картины? – предположил Микки.

-Я была внутри всего раз, когда принимала сдачу объекта и осматривала мое творение в действии - ответила всем сразу Охотница.- Внутри личный банк. Золотые слитки, деньги, драгоценности – все это содержится едва ли не на полу.

-Что?- даже Микки привстал.

-Тронтон обратился ко мне,- напомнила Охотница.- Одно это уже говорит о том, что взломать этот орешек снаружи невозможно. Собственно, даже изнутри это сделать проблематично, но реально.

-Но ты сказала, что нам нужно внутрь,- вставил Эш.

-Именно. Войти человеку с улицы внутрь сейфа действительно невозможно, пройти коридор до двери, не имея пароля на вход – нереально.

-Почему?- заинтересовался Эш.

-Беднягу раздавит,- коротко и ясно ответила Охотница.

Альберт кашлянул.

-Давление? Это камера высокого давления?

-Нет, сэр, это десятидюймовые литые стены и потолок, которые будут сжиматься до тех пор, пока не сомкнутся и от скелета не останется каша,- убийственно спокойно пояснила Охотница.

Эш сглотнул.

-И… и у нас будет пароль?

Девушка повернулась к нему.

-Разумеется,- после чего снова повернулась к команде.- Я держу свое слово. Мне важно восстановить свое имя, попранную честь и сломать мое детище навсегда, чтобы больше уже не творить зло, а вы заберете то, что сочтете нужным взять – в неограниченном количестве, сколько хотите и я не буду претендовать на награбленное.

-Эм… и это просто или сложно, если у нас будут пароли и даже не придется продумывать план? – переспросила Эмма.

-Я буду координировать все камеры и всю техническую часть снаружи, - сказала Охотница.- Вы же сделаете физическую работу и за это получите вознаграждение в той мере, сколько сможете вынести. Все по-честному.

-И в чем подвох?- Микки скрестил руки на груди.- Вы даете нам все необходимое, ничего не просите взамен, кроме сломанного сейфа… и?..

-Почему мы вообще должны тебе доверять?- закончила Эмма.

-Вы ничего мне не должны,- пожала плечами Охотница.- Более того, вы можете отказаться и я уйду, не говоря ни слова. Вы можете выкинуть меня немедленно и я не буду сопротивляться.

-Но?- подал голос Эш.

-Никаких но, Эшли,- девушка обернулась.- И пожалуйста, не пытайся копировать мои данные,- так же спокойно попросила она.- Понимаю, что тебе интересно, но если мы будем сотрудничать, я сама покажу тебе немало интересного.

Морган быстро выдрал из ноутбука флешку.

-Но можно же было рискнуть,- пробормотал он.

Охотница широко улыбнулась.

-Вот, почему я ценю техников – мы на одной волне.

-Нам нужно посовещаться,- прервал любезности Микки, поднимаясь с дивана.- Всем нам,- нажал он.

-О, я все понимаю,- чуть кивнула Охотница.- Не смею отнимать у вас время. Господа…- она кивнула Альберту и Микки, скользнула равнодушным взглядом по Эмме и подошла к Эшу.- Универсальный пароль на весь компьютер,- шепнула она мужчине,- плюс на каждый файл десяток дополнительных на случай взлома при неправильном наборе пароля на вход. Без шансов, Эшли, и… - она скользнула по рукаву мужчины, придержав его запястье пальцами и ловко отстегнув крошечную видеокамеру.- Хорошая попытка, но ненужно. Если справишься, я дам тебе схему сама,- пообещала она, все так же удерживая его руку, едва касаясь кожи подушечками пальцев.

Эш взглянул в глаза девушки сверху вниз и приоткрыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но не успел.

-Доброй ночи, Эшли,- тихо пожелала Охотница и прошла на выход.

Глава 2

Тишину нарушила Эмма.

-И вы ей поверили?

Микки не взглянул на девушку – у той была причина, мягко говоря, невзлюбить компьютерного гения, но все же быть настолько резкой… Альберт задумчиво смотрел на пустой экран, Эш теребил в пальцах флешку и все молчали.

-Но это просто глупо!- рискнула снова Эмма.- Она приходит к нам как к себе домой, спаивает Шона,- она поперхнулась под выразительным взглядом Микки.- Ладно, но она предлагает что-то в обмен ни на что.

-Она предлагает очень много, уж поверь,- произнес Эш, глядя на флешку. – Мик?

-Думаю, нам всем нужно отдохнуть, а утром собраться и обсудить дела,- рассудил тот.

-Но она же предлагает…- снова начала Эмма.

-Содержимое сейфа богатого ублюдка?- помог Эш.- Того, кто насолил и ей в том числе, кого хотели обчистить и мы?

-Эш, технически это выполнимо, что сказала Охотница?- спросил Микки.

-Без ее помощи я туда не сунусь,- честно ответил Морган.- Я не самоубийца. Но если она просит помощи…

-То ты как джентльмен поможешь даме, толком ее даже не зная?- изумилась девушка.

-Услуги этой леди стоят действительно очень дорого, дорогая,- неспешно произнес Альберт.- Если это ее охота на Тронтона, то боже ему помоги.

-А что если на нас?- справедливо заметила Эмма.- Она не любит мошенников, она даже с нами говорила, как с низшими созданиями.

-Она была предельно вежлива,- не согласился Альберт.- Однако, милая, ты права, в ее вежливости есть холод, по-настоящему же она была собой только с одним человеком.

Команда синхронно повернула головы в сторону Моргана.

-Что? – не понял тот.- На что вы намекаете?

-Эш, ты ей близок по духу,- подтолкнул Микки друга.- Постарайся расколоть этот орешек, раз уж она к тебе так неравнодушна.

-Причем тут я, если мы оба по технической части?!- возмутился тот.

-Ты ей нравишься,- кивнула Эмма.- Поверь мне как женщине, я такое чувствую. Ты ей понравился.

-Она мне годится в… - Морган не стал заканчивать фразу.- Ладно, но ничего лишнего у нас с ней не будет,- предупредил он.

-Конечно,- заверила Эмма.- Истинная гейша не станет спать с мужчиной за деньги.

-Искусство гейши состоит не в этом, милая,- добавил задумавшийся Альберт, переглянувшись с Эшем.

-Кстати, а кто-нибудь вообще знает ее настоящее имя?- спросила Эмма.

-Она стерла все данные о себе во всех поисковиках,- со вздохом ответил Эш.- Пробовал найти ее, когда все только началось, но не вышло. Видимо, она уже тогда начала чистить Интернет от всего, что могло раскрыть ее личность.

-И почему она скрывалась?- продолжила допрос девушка.- Откуда она? С чем была связана? Не просто же так она вдруг решила начать красть деньги со счетов.

-Она американка, - ответил Эш.- Пока это все, что удалось узнать. Ни откуда она, ни чем занималась до этого – о ней заговорили в конце девяностых, когда ловкий мошенник перевел огромную сумму на счет какой-то благотворительной организации и прислал самое известное ее изречение.

-Какой организации?- спросила Эмма.

-По борьбе со СПИДом. Нет, она никак не связана с болезнью – я проверил все данные, что смог найти, просто тогда, в ее первый раз, газеты писали об удачливом мошеннике или же щедром спонсоре, на чьи деньги сотни и тысячи больных получат необходимое лекарство.

-Второй шанс умирающим?- Эмма поджала губы.- Мама? Папа?

-Неизвестно. Данные стерты и если они и появляются, кто-то, либо же она сама очень быстро их стирают. Спустя какое-то время она заявила о себе как об Охотнице.

-А те, кто видел ее, ничего не скажут? – не сдавалась девушка.

-Нет,- ответил уже Микки.- Во-первых, кодекс чести, во-вторых, ее личное требование – все те, кто с ней сотрудничал, не должны ни словом, ни делом распространять информацию, которую узнали. Это не обсуждается и все об этом знают. Помнишь Билли-вонючку из Маргейта? – обратился он к Эшу. Тот кивнул.

-Он видел ее лично, общался с ней и получил кое-какие знания, но когда я спросил подробности, он сказал, что скорее умрет, чем скажет,- пояснил Эш.

-Она запугивает жертв?- не поняла Эмма.

-Билли-вонючка – здоровенный качок шести с половиной футов ростом,- разъяснил Микки.- Такого не особо напугает миниатюрная женщина.

-Кстати, а сколько ей вообще лет? – вопросом девушка озадачила всех мужчин.

-Около тридцати, думаю,- первым ответил Микки, глядя в потолок.

-Двадцать девять,- прищурился Альберт.

-Тридцать один – тридцать два,- пожал плечами Эш. – Выглядит твоей ровесницей, если не младше,- кивнул он Эмме.

-Она назвала меня девочкой,- напомнила та.- Это значит, что она меня старше?

Мужчины одновременно пожали плечами.

-По-моему, ей просто не по душе женщины,- предположил Альберт.- Ничего личного, милая.

Эмма едва слышно хмыкнула.

-И вы решились сотрудничать с ней?

-Думаю, об этом лучше поговорить утром, когда к нам присоединится и Шон,- рассудил Микки.- Может быть, он что-то расскажет о ней, а пока лучше немного отдохнуть.

Микки не спал по той же причине, что и едва слышно возмущающаяся в своей комнате Эмма – слишком уж было много эмоций от встречи с Охотницей, слишком много впечатлений. Что самое смешное, сам Микки никогда бы не предположил, что гений мошенничества в Интернете выглядит столь хрупкой и даже в какой-то степени болезненно-красивой статуэткой. В самом деле, если бы кто-то сказал ему, что гроза всех нечестных дельцов – это миниатюрная брюнетка с грустными умными серыми глазами, он бы не поверил. Не может самая хладнокровная из гениев быть настолько беспомощной в жизни и настоящей акулой в Сети.

И Микки совершенно не удивился, застав Моргана в гостиной, сидящего за столиком и напряженно смотревшего на раскрытый ноутбук, который почему-то оставила Охотница.

-Не спится?- просто чтобы сказать хоть что-то произнес Микки.

-Как и тебе,- ответил Эш, привалившись к спинке дивана.

-Борешься с искушением?

-Пока выигрываю.

Микки опустился рядом и так же взглянул на ноут – ничего особенного, довольно потрепанный, весь потертый, хотя внешность, как он уже не раз убеждался, бывает обманчива. Внутри аппарата могла быть такая начинка, что даже современные компьютеры могли бы равняться старинным калькуляторам.

-Не вошел?- кивнул он на компьютер.

-Даже не пробовал,- признал Эш, скрестив руки за головой и глядя в потолок.

-Никогда бы не поверил,- улыбнулся Микки.

-Сам в шоке. Не думаю, что она бы этого хотела, да и просто – как-то нечестно.

-Ты сказал.

Повисло молчание.

-Думаешь, там в самом деле пароли? – снова начал Брикс.

-Понятия не имею, но даже узнавать не хочу,- ответил Морган.- Серьезно, Мик, должны быть какие-то рамки доверия. Если она для чего-то его оставила, это может быть проверка – открою я его или нет, смогу или нет.

-А если на это и рассчитано, проверить, сможешь ты вскрыть его или нет?- спросил Микки.

-А если нет?- взглянул на друга тот.- На карту поставлено слишком многое, чтобы рисковать мелочью.

-Ты бы ей доверился?- серьезно поинтересовался Микки. – Она предложила небывалую аферу.

-По сути, это кража в особо крупных размерах,- уточнил Эш.

-На благое дело, тем более что она сама пришла к нам,- не согласился Микки.- Мы бы просто выкачали с Тронтона столько, сколько смогли.

Эш шумно вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

-Не знаю,- тихо ответил он.- Честно, Мик, понятия не имею. Она не любит мошенников…

-Ненавидит,- поправил Микки.

-…но предлагает сотрудничество, потому что нуждается в нас. Что тут скажешь?

-Мы можем отказаться,- напомнил Брикс.- Она уйдет.

-И обратится к другим – спасибо, что признал нас слабаками.

-Думаешь, это тонкая игра?

Микки взглянул на потолок.

-Мик, она не прослушивает, когда предлагает свои услуги,- сообщил Эш.

-Помню, но… Так ты думаешь, что она это серьезно насчет бункера и его содержимого?

-Она не врет, это точно, а в остальном… Нет, Мик, я не знаю. Серьезно, я не уверен.

-И ты не рискнешь открыть ноут?

Эш взглянул на компьютер.

-Нет,- решил он, закрыв крышку.- Честность, Мик, доверие.

-Странно, что ты решился довериться той, которую впервые видишь,- заметил Микки, внимательно изучая реакцию друга.

-Что тут скажешь – я хочу доверять людям,- ответил Эш,- даже если это компьютерный гений-филантроп со странной любовью к пацифизму и зеленому чаю.

-Значит, не рискнешь?- еще раз кивнул на ноут Микки.

-Нет,- твердо решил Эш.- Пойду лучше спать.

Он поднялся, похлопал друга по плечу и вышел из гостиной, оставляя Брикса наедине с компьютером Охотницы.

Однако же, закрывшись у себя в комнате, Эш не лег, а включил свой ноут и вышел в Сеть. Окошко чата горело новыми сообщениями, но Гейша на связь не выходила ровно столько по времени, сколько вела охоту Охотница. Это могло означать только одно, а значит, что его умная собеседница в Сети была куда как умна.

Но было так же то малое, что Эш успел отметить за короткое время общения с девушкой. Какие-то ее жесты, мимика, слова, ее выдавало едва уловимое нечто, о чем можно было бы узнать в Интернете, если правильно задать вопрос, а вопросы Эш задавать умел.

Сопоставив кое-какие данные, введя в поисковик задание, он погрузился в чтение.

Если Эш и обладал логикой, то сопоставить два и два он мог легко. Даже не зная о личности американки, но увидев ее лично и определив на глаз ее возраст, любой человек мог бы спросить себя, а с чего, собственно, могла начаться та самая первая афера с банковскими счетами? Что стояло за этой операцией? Не личные мотивы – это верно, но тогда что? И в самом деле, почему именно в фонд борьбы со СПИДом?

Эш занялся чтением, отсеивая из гигабайтов информации крупицы нужного и уже на пятнадцатой ссылке нашел то, что могло бы помочь всей команде.

-Моя голова-а-а,- застонал Шон, выходя в гостиную в десять утра, прикладывая ко лбу мокрое полотенце и без сил падая на диван.

-Проснись и пой!- специально громко возвестил Эш, опуская свой ноут на столик рядом с ноутом Охотницы.- Что такого пил?

-Какие-то коктейли, потом виски, потом какой-то ликер, потом чай,- поморщился юноша.

-На понижение?- спокойно спросил Микки, присоединяясь к части команды.- Тебя Эмма не учила, что градус понижать нельзя?

-Учила, но… - Шон сгорбился, удерживая полотенце на лбу.

-Сварю кофе,- Микки поднялся, чтобы облегчить жизнь страдальца и взбодрить просыпающуюся команду.

-Мне снился странный сон,- сообщила Эмма, входя в гостиную,- будто бы за нами по саванне гонялась какая-то амазонка верхом на Эше.

Шон громко застонал, Эш фыркнул и прикусил губу, Микки повернулся к девушке и кивнул.

-Доброе утро. А я спал как младенец.

-А я как праведник,- поддержал Эш, так же кивнув девушке.- Почему именно верхом на мне?

-Не знаю,- ответила та.- Как ты?- погладила она по плечу брата.

-Понижал градус,- одними губами ответил за него Микки.

-О-о-о,- протянула девушка,- Шон, ты познакомился с Охотницей в баре?

-С кем? – юноша распрямился.- Я был в клубе с подружкой. Познакомился на той неделе - красивая девчонка с красивыми…

-Кхм,- кашлянул Альберт, присоединяясь к команде.- Доброе утро.

-Доброе,- ответил Микки, подавая страдальцу чашечку горячего кофе.- Шон рассказывает, как тусовался с клевой цыпой.

Эмма молча закатила глаза.

-Так что дальше?- нетерпеливо поторопил Эш.

-Что дальше?- продолжил Шон.- Я ее два дня уламывал,- Эш вытянул губы в трубочку, пряча лукавую улыбку, Микки состроил жалостливую гримасу, Альберт усмехнулся, Эмма закатила глаза,- а вчера…

-Погоди,- перебил Эш, - ты же сказал, что познакомился неделю назад. И что – ничего не смог так долго?

-Бога ради,- проворчала Эмма.- Это, в конце концов, оскорбительно.

-В клуб самцов самочек не пускают, милая,- наставительно произнес Альберт, принимая кофе от Микки.

-Альби,- с укором взглянула на него девушка, взяв чашечку кофе.

-Она была принципиальной, хотя я воспользовался всеми уловками – от платка до монетки,- продолжил Шон, отпивая кофе и придерживая одной рукой полотенце.- Крепкий орешек, но вчера я…

-Уломал?- ожил снова Эш.

-Не успел,- признался юноша. Мужская часть команды издала негодующее гудение.- Стойте! Не в этом дело, просто я встретил такую цыпочку, что…

-И что? – подался вперед Микки.- Хорошенькую?

-Не помню,- снова повторил Шон.- Правда, не помню. Помню только глаза – такие выразительные, красивые,- задумчиво произнес он.- Она прошла мимо и только взглянула на меня, а потом отвела взгляд, а я уже забыл о Люси.

-Настоящая искусница,- причмокнул губами Альберт.- Женщина, способная заставить мужчину забыть обо всем лишь взглядом.

-Кто? – не понял Шон.- Анна?

-Охотницу зовут Анна?- переспросила Эмма.

-Какую еще охотницу? Ту девушку! – Шон встал и прошел к кофеварке.- Удивительная девушка,- повторил он.- Она что-то еще говорила, а еще так пристально смотрела…

-И ты забыл обо всем на свете?- спросил Эш. – Вот это гипноз!

-Нет, я ничего не забыл,- возмутился юноша,- просто… Да, забыл. Я даже не заметил, когда ушла Люси и я не помню, как попал домой.

-Ногами,- Эмма подошла к брату.- Ты всегда приходишь сам, но вчера ты привел сюда Охотницу.

-Да объяснишь уже, что за охотница?- чуть повысил голос Шон.

-Гейша,- пояснил Эш.- Или Анна.

-Псевдоним,- предположил Микки.

-Нет, имя настоящее,- Эш согнал с губ улыбку.- И, кажется, ночью я кое-что о ней нашел.

-И?..- начал Альберт, но не успел.

-Смею надеяться, что информация останется конфиденциальной,- раздался тихий голос от двери.

Измученный Шон не смог вскочить, только повернув голову на звук голова вошедшей.

-Анна!

-Доброе утро, Шон,- чуть кивнула девушка, проходя до дивана. – Как голова?

-Нормально, - юноша торопливо бросил полотенце в сторону. – А ты?..

-Доброе утро, господа,- поприветствовала девушка мужчин,- и Эмма,- добавила она, даже не удостоив ту взглядом.

-Доброе,- бросил Эш, разглядывая Охотницу.

-Доброе утро, леди,- ответил Альберт. Микки не стал утруждать себя словами и только склонил голову. Эмма тихо фыркнула.

-Так что же вы узнали обо мне такого интересного, что я еще не успела стереть?- мягко поинтересовалась Охотница, глядя на Эша.- Неужели, даже не рискнул войти в мой компьютер?- тихо полюбопытствовала она, сверля его внимательным взглядом.

-Нет,- качнул головой мужчина.- И это был вопрос доверия. Ты же любишь доверие при работе, верно?

-Дело не в любви, Эшли, дело в принципах,- поправила девушка.- Могу я выпить чаю, пожалуйста? – она повернула голову в сторону Эммы, немедленно вспыхнувшей румянцем раздражения и вскочившей.- Благодарю,- добавила Охотница в спину девушки и тут же забыла об ее существовании.- Так что ты узнал обо мне, Эшли?

-Ты… - он чуть слышно кашлянул, как будто раздумывая, говорить или нет.- Я нашел статью конца восьмидесятых в американской газете. Только одно это – женщина-ученый подверглась нападению,- Охотница с королевским достоинством выслушала сообщение и ни единым мускулом не дрогнула.- Поэтому ты занялась благотворительностью?

-Во-первых… спасибо,- она приняла из рук Эммы чашечку зеленого чая.- Во-первых, я довольна тем, что ты оказался настолько честным, что не стал лезть в мой ноут… хотя там пароль самый простой,- добавила она тише, - а во-вторых, я рада, что решилась довериться профессионалу, способному найти из ничего что-то. Не стану скрывать, моя работа так таковая берет начало именно с того времени, когда на мою мать напали. Моя мама была ученым, одним из лучших программистов того времени в Штатах, так что… Это все случилось довольно быстро – на нее напали поздно вечером, обездвижили, похитили и… - Охотница отпила чаю,- …и вырезали почку, после чего выкинули на улицу умирать от кровопотери. Операция была проведена в нестерильном помещении, существовал риск заражения, но ей повезло выжить.

-Это большое горе для ребенка – потерять мать,- заметил Альберт.

-Благодарю, но мне пришлось быть сильной, мистер Строллер,- все так же терпеливо ответила девушка.- Маму поставили на аппараты искусственного жизнеобеспечения, а так же записали на очередь на новую почку. Видите ли, мама была слаба здоровьем, выжить с одной почкой она бы не смогла. Мой отец собирал требуемую сумму, чтобы купить почку с черного рынка. Я понимаю, это нелегально, но тогда это не имело значения – папа старался, как мог ради нее, но все пошло не так, как он планировал. Какой-то богатый пожилой господин перекупил орган, назначив цену впятеро больше за срочность. Он получил почку, а моя мама умерла. Врачи старались, я знаю, но операция нужна была как можно быстрее, а денег на новый орган уже не было.

-Мои соболезнования, - склонил голову Микки.

-Извини, что…- не закончил Эш.

-Мне очень жаль, леди,- поддержал компанию и Альберт. Шон только отвел глаза, а Эмма опустила голову.

-Благодарю, но это уже прошлое,- довольно прохладным тоном ответила Охотница.- Я стала тем, кем стала в память о маме, чтобы те, кто нуждаются в деньгах, их получали, и чтобы больше ни один богач не ценился выше бедняка. Все мы равны перед Создателем, не так ли? – она снова взглянула на Эша. Тот выдержал взгляд, но нахмурился, подумав о Джун.

-Но, тем не менее, это мошенничество, все эти махинации с переводами,- напомнила Эмма.

-Не равняй меня с собой, - спокойно попросила Охотница.- Мне не интересны украшения и дорогая одежда, превыше всего я ценю честность и благородство. Если угодно, мои критерии отбора в этой жизни.

-Эй, полегче, это моя сестра!- повысил голос Шон.- У нас, знаешь ли, тоже жизнь была не сахар.

-Знаю,- коротко бросила девушка.- Но мошенникам я не помогаю.

-Но ты обратилась к нам,- вставил Эш.

-Верно, Эшли, обратилась. Тем более что вы сами готовы были обчистить карманы Тронтона, вот только на сколько вы бы смогли опустошить его счет? Пара десятков тысяч? Максимум, пара сотен тысяч? Я предлагаю миллионы, возможно, даже больше – все зависит от ваших амбиций, вместимости сумок и карманов, а так же алчности и желания воздать по заслугам педофилу и вору.

-Свежо предание,- заметил осмелевший Шон.- Я давно не верю в сказки.

-Все верят в сказки, Шон,- улыбнулась Охотница.- Даже проститутки хотят стать Золушками, даже воры иногда покупают детям в детдомах рождественские подарки, даже убийцы способны плакать над историей Бемби. Дело лишь в честности перед собой и ни в чем ином. Никогда не задумывался над вопросом, что всего дороже?

-Бриллианты? – пожал плечами юноша.- Золотые слитки?

-Предлагаю проверить догадки,- предложила Охотница, ставя пустую чашечку на стол.- Я предлагаю вам помочь мне и получить с вора столько, сколько вы только сможете вынести. Все по-честному, но взамен я требую полного и беспрекословного повиновения, взаимного откровения и доверия. Я хочу честное сотрудничество, никаких тайн и заговоров за моей спиной.

-Мы тебе настолько не нравимся?- спросила Эмма.- Мы мошенники, мы этого не скрываем и не стыдимся, но ты обращаешься к нам так, как будто мы грязь на твоих подошвах.

Охотница демонстративно положила ногу на ногу, подняв туфлю, чтобы девушка увидела подошву.

-Я не краду мобильники и кошельки, Эмма,- со спокойствием буддийского монаха произнесла Охотница.- Я не наживаюсь на том, что делаешь ты. Я не войду в твое нелегкое положение, прости, но впредь не равняй меня с собой. Пожалуйста,- крайне вежливо, но все же холодно добавила она.

-Э… погодите-ка,- словно очнулся Шон.- Что еще за дело на миллионы?

-Эшли, введи, пожалуйста, юношу в курс нашего дела,- попросила Охотница Моргана, передав тому флешку.- И… могу я предложить вам чаю, господа?

Пока Альберт пил чай, смотрел на схему подземного бункера-сейфа, пока Эш восторгался техническими данными творения Охотницы, та забрала свой ноут и принялась быстро на нем печатать, в пол-уха слушая повествование.

-Сколько времени нам потребуется на подготовку, Майкл?- спросил Альберт, когда вводная часть окончилась.

-Эм… - Микки замешкался, не зная, как обратиться к Охотнице.- Анна, сколько времени нам отведено?

Та отреагировала на удивление спокойно, даже развеселилась и ожила, услышав, что ее называют не по прозвищу, а по имени.

-Ограничений нет. Если нужен месяц – пожалуйста, если полгода – на здоровье, только, насколько я знаю, загородный дом Тронтона будет пустовать через две недели. Тронтон уезжает в Испанию на полторы недели.

-Отпуск?- поинтересовался Альберт.

-Просьба любовницы,- кратко ответила Охотница. Подняв голову и увидев недоверие и даже некий страх, она пояснила: - Нет-нет, его любовница совершеннолетняя, открыто он своими грязными делами не занимается.

-А жена не знает,- протянула Эмма.

Охотница приподняла брови.

-Знает. Очень даже знает, но препятствовать решению мужа не станет.

-А?.. – вопрос Микки повис в воздухе.

-Откуда я это знаю? – помогла девушка.- У меня много источников.

-Я хотел спросить о расходах на операцию,- поправил он.

-Это меня не касается,- отмахнулась она как от мухи.- Я даю вам план дома, план бункера-сейфа, я буду помогать, обеспечу беспрепятственный вход, если понадобится – устраню охрану, поработаю снаружи, но все остальное, включая подготовку и ведение внутри – только ваше дело. И… пожалуйста, не пытайтесь обмануть меня,- надавила она тихо.

-Даже бы не рискнули,- отчеканил Эш.- Верно, Мик? – обратился он к другу.

-Не посмеем,- поддакнул тот.- Значит, мы все пойдем внутрь, а Вы останетесь снаружи?

-Можете обращаться ко мне по-простому,- разрешила Охотница.- Можете даже по имени. И да, я буду вашим координатором, я буду устранять помехи.

-И мы должны пове… - договорить Шон не успел – Микки поднялся и протянул руку девушке.

-Мы согласны. Никаких секретов, недоговорок и тайн.

-Взгреем ублюдка!- обрадовался Эш, когда двое пожали руки.

-За доверие,- согласился Альберт, когда девушка пожала руку и ему, после чего протянула ее Эшу.

-Это будет честная игра против Тронтона,- произнесла Охотница, чуть сжав ладонь мужчины и накрыв его руку своей второй.- Каждый получит то, что хочет больше всего. Ты со мной, Эшли?

-С тобой,- согласился тот.- И ты дашь мне доступ к новинкам?

-Я научу тебя части того, что знаю сама, если только это тебе действительно нужно,- пообещала девушка.- Только обговорим цену – мои услуги крайне дороги.

-Но ты же сказала…- мужчина заметно подрастерялся.

-Шутка,- без улыбки прервала девушка.- Я дам программы и научу тому, что ты оценишь. Предлагаю не терять время зря и приступить к урокам.

-Э…- подал голос Шон, пожимать руку которого Охотница, похоже, не собиралась. Эмма лишь положила руку на его плечо, успокаивая.

-А нам что тогда делать?- обратилась Эмма к Микки.

-Раз Эш и Анна займутся технической частью, - решил тот,- мы займемся снаряжением и проработкой деталей. – Эмма и Шон, постарайтесь проникнуть в дом Тронтона, Альберт, на тебе выяснение подробностей относительно расписания Тронтона, Эш…

-Займусь подготовкой оборудования,- понял тот.

-Я помогу с охранной системой, камерами наблюдения и прочей начинкой,- поддержала Анна.- И кстати, я тоже умею неплохо обращаться с паяльником,- заметила она.

-Хорошо,- Микки не стал выслушивать подробности того, на что еще способна их новая коллега, хлопнув в ладоши.- За работу.

Пока Шон высматривал в бинокль количество охранников, возможности отхода и все меры безопасности, расположенные снаружи, Эмма решилась пройти внутрь дома. Припарковав машину неподалеку, порывшись под капотом, она включила мобильник на бесшумный режим и отправилась к воротам.

-Сэр!- обратилась она к охраннику, флегматично жующему жвачку.- Сэр, пожалуйста, помогите! Моя машина заглохла, а в телефоне села батарея. Мне нужно позвонить в техподдержку.

-Это частная собственность, мисс,- равнодушно бросил человек, оглядывая несчастную девушку.

-О, пожалуйста, сэр! – взмолилась Эмма и ее глаза наполнились слезами.- У меня очень ревнивый друг, я ехала к нему, а тут мотор заглох… - быстро заговорила она.- Вы себе не представляете, как Дик взбесится, когда не дозвонится до меня! Я понимаю, это моя вина, я должна была зарядить телефон, но я так торопилась…

-Я могу вызвать сам, если напишете мне номер,- предложил мужчина, видя, что перед ним разыгрывается целая сцена с присутствием в ней женских слез.

-О, конечно,- быстро закивала Эмма.- Я напишу, но мне обязательно нужно позвонить Дику и предупредить его, что у меня проблема с машиной. Вы себе не представляете…

-… какой он ревнивый,- устало закончил охранник.- Ладно, мисс, проходите, только быстро. Мой босс не любит посторонних на своей территории,- добавил он, открывая калитку и пропуская девушку вперед.

-Большое спасибо,- по щеке Эммы скатилась одинокая слезинка.- Вы так добры, сэр!

Что-то, а играть роль бедной простушки, коварной обольстительницы, строгой деловой дамы и многие другие Эмма умела уже давно.

Когда Микки достал все необходимое для Эша и Анны, принес в номер, то даже несколько удивился почти абсолютной тишине и едва слышному перестукиванию клавиш ноутбуков.

Эш сидел за столом, Анна растянулась на диване и оба были страшно заняты.

-Снова,- вдруг произнесла Анна.- И теперь используй обходной путь посложнее, тут я тебя ловлю быстрее, чем ты войдешь.

Эш засопел и бросил быстрый взгляд на вошедшего.

-Что? Мы тут не в морской бой играем, можешь сам проверить,- обиженно заявил он, как будто Микки был виновен во всех грехах разом.

Микки поверил на слово, но все же подошел к другу и взглянул на какие-то технические данные, так быстро мелькавшие, что только специалист мог бы понять, в чем там непорядок или наоборот, полная норма.

-Что это?- все же спросил Стоун, когда Эш снова забарабанил по клавиатуре ноута.

-Хакерская программа,- пояснила Анна, лежа на животе и болтая ногами. – Учу быть быстрее ловушек.

-И это нам пригодится? – усомнился Микки.

-На данном этапе – возможно, а по жизни – стопроцентно,- ответила девушка.- Шах и мат, Эшли.

Монитор Эша окрасился красным и вырубился. Окно программы закрылось.

-Пробуем подбор паролей,- скомандовала Анна.- Я охотник, ты – жертва.

-А наоборот почему нельзя? – не понял Микки.- Ну хоть разок.

-Можно, но бесполезно,- Эш снова начал быстро печатать.- Она разгадывает любые пароли быстрее, чем я успеваю их вводить.

-Ерунда,- не поверил Микки.

-Анна, покажи,- попросил Эш.

-Хорошо,- отозвалась девушка.- Вводи стандартный до десяти символов.

Эш быстро напечатал требуемое, чередуя знаки с буквами, цифрами и меняя шрифты.

Окно висело менее десяти секунд и когда оно было взломано, управлением полностью завладела Анна.

-Сбрось меня,- попросила она.

-Теперь понятно?- риторически спросил Эш, снова начиная печатать. - Что принес?

-Все, что просил,- Микки положил небольшую коробку рядом с ноутбуком.

-Хорошо, тогда я займусь аппаратурой, а…- договорить Эш не успел.

Анна поднялась и подошла ближе.

-Ты лучше займись роботом, а потом начнем заниматься проводками,- посоветовала она, забирая коробку, возвращаясь к дивану и вываливая ее содержимое на сиденье.

-Роботом?- тихо переспросил Микки.

-Программа-генератор паролей,- пояснил поморщившийся Эш, с хрустом разминая пальцы.- Все, на полчаса я занят.

Микки отошел к Охотнице.

-И это уроки? – спросил он девушку.

-А Вы ждали чего-то другого? – подняла голову та.- Простенькое упражнение на внимательность, быстроту реакции, логику, смекалку, вдобавок это отличная тренировка пальцев.

-Ч-ш-шерт,- прошипел сдавленно Эш.

-Эшли, там всего-то четырехзначный код,- подбодрила Анна.- Это не сложнее кубика Рубика.

-Я не люблю кубики,- проворчал Эш, долбя клавиши. – И я был уверен, что мне моего уровня вполне достаточно.

Анна со вздохом отложила блютус и подошла к мужчине, но садиться рядом не стала, предпочтя его колени.

-Смотри,- мягко начала она.- Стандартная процедура взлома… так… - она пробежалась пальцами по клавиатуре.- Теперь смотри, как делаешь ты… - снова быстрый набор.- Видишь, выбило. Это слишком долго и хлопотно. Теперь смотри, как обойти… вот та-а-ак.

Эш зачарованно следил за монитором, расставив руки и боясь даже пошевельнуться – от неожиданного жеста девушки, когда она решила сесть ему на колени и показывать все наглядно, он замер и как-то даже беспомощно взглянул на удивившегося Микки.

-Не буду вам мешать,- решил последний, достав мобильник и нажимая вызов.- Альберт? Это я…

-Кхм…- осторожно напомнил о себе Эш. Девушка даже ухом не повела.

-Будь здоров,- бросила она.- Пробуй сам,- потребовала она.

-Э… через тебя? – совершенно растерялся он.

-Нет, через компьютер,- а девушка ничуть не смутилась, хотя сползла с колен мужчины на соседний стул.- И знаешь еще что, пошли на диван. Там удобнее.

-Но я не привык работать на диване,- возразил Эш.

-Да?- почему-то удивилась Анна.- А мне так удобнее. Ладно, продолжим,- она пожала плечом и перевела взгляд на монитор.- Пробуй, как я показала.

Эш включил программу и принялся печатать, слыша короткие команды:

-Нет. Неверно. Еще раз. Быстрее. Хорошо, но ускорься.

Монитор окрашивался то зеленым и поздравлял с победой, то красным и закрывал программу, но Эш не сдавался. То, что Анна считала развлечением и разминкой, было довольно серьезной новинкой для любого ценителя и, скорее всего, еще незапатентованным изобретением.

-И когда ждать выхода программы?- спросил Эш как бы между прочим.

-В Штатах ей давно пользуется НАСА. Не думай, что это мое достижение,- ответила Анна, бесцеремонно отстранив мужчину и снова усаживаясь к нему на колени.- Теперь усложним задачу…

Эш ругался страшно. Мало того, что Анна заставила его как школьника учить уроки и разгадывать загадки программы-ловушки, так еще это приходилось делать тогда, когда команда собралась и готовилась к обсуждению и проработке деталей.

-Дом охраняется, - приступила к докладу Эмма.- Снаружи не попасть. Камеры наблюдения, собаки…

-Я насчитал десяток человек и десяток собак,- кивнул Шон. Микки улыбнулся. – Что? Они там по двое ходят.

-Собаки?- даже не отвлекся от работы Эш.

-Охранники,- обиделся юноша.- У каждого одна-две собаки, плюс один охранник на входе. Это не дом, а крепость.

-Спасибо,- расцвела Охотница, сидя на диване по-турецки. Эмма с жалостью оглядела потертые джинсы, кеды и футболку девушки. На фоне модницы-Кеннеди Анна смотрелась как серая сиротка. – Можете не обращать особого внимания на внешнюю охрану, ваша задача обойти начинку и… Эшли, в чем дело?- она обратила внимание на мужчину, отвлекшегося от задания и внимательно ее слушавшего.

-Сложно не отвлекаться,- раздраженно ответил тот.- Мне нужно быть в двух местах одновременно, а…

-Тебе нужно заниматься взломом, - наставительно произнесла девушка.- От твоего успеха будет зависеть успех операции. Не справишься – попадетесь так, что никто не поможет.

-Но я должен быть в курсе! – повысил голос Морган.

-Позвольте, объясню, леди,- попросил Альберт Анну. – Видите ли, в нашей компании каждый выполняет свою основную функцию, но вместе с этим должен видеть всю картину целиком. Если Эш не будет слушать, он не сможет подготовиться.

-Я готовлю его лично, сэр, - нахмурилась Анна.- Вы сомневаетесь в моем профессионализме?

-Мы не сомневаемся, но нам нужно, чтобы внимательными были все,- перевел Микки.

-Как угодно,- сдалась Охотница.- Когда вы решили начать действовать? Мне нужно только время, остальное я успею подготовить.

-Не обижайся, но техникой займусь я,- перебил Морган.- Не подумай, что я не доверяю, но…

-Не доверяй,- вдруг легко согласилась Анна.- И занимайся. Если в вашей структуре такая сложная система четкого распределения ролей, могу я хотя бы заниматься взломом и контролем всего, что может быть взломано и контролируемо с помощью компьютера? Не то, чтобы я вам не доверяла, но…- она замолчала.

Все обернулись к Микки.

-Ты главный, Мик, решай,- произнес Эш.

-Согласен,- кивнул Стоун,- но мы в одной связке, верно?

Анна чуть наклонила голову.

-Не сомневайтесь. На кон поставлены миллионы долларов.

-Мы предпочитаем фунты,- шепнул Шон.

-Я американка,- холодно оборвала Анна.- Что ж, мне, безусловно, очень интересно услышать ваши задумки, хотя меня внутри все равно не будет. Мне нужны только фотографии с места. Надеюсь, вы их сделали?

Эмма подтолкнула увесистый пакет.

-Внутри фото каждой камеры, каждого человека, дверей, - пояснила она.- Кстати, обстановка в доме довольно странная.

-То есть?- приподнял брови Микки.

-Спартанская. Ни ваз эпохи Мин, ни картин, ни украшений интерьера… Это странно, ведь это жилой дом. Это же жилой дом? И странно, что присутствия хозяйской руки там не ощущается.

Анна отвернулась, сделав вид, что информация ей не интересна.

-Анна?- спросил Эш.- Если что-то знаешь…

-Это дом тире склад,- нехотя пояснила девушка. Эмма переглянулась с Микки.- Тронтон там бывает, но лишь для того, чтобы проверить сейф. Я не знаю, живет ли он там, да мне это и не интересно,- ледяным тоном добавила она. – Если это все, позволю себе проститься. Я бы хотела отдохнуть и изучить фотографии.

-Но…- начала Эмма, снова переглянувшись с Микки.

-Почему бы Вам не остаться? – предложил тот, поняв напарницу. – Нам проще, если Вы всегда будете рядом, будете в курсе дел. Мы планируем ограбление в первый же день отпуска Тронтона, а до этого времени нужно основательно подготовиться.

Анна в изумлении взглянула на Микки, потом оглядела заинтересовавшихся людей вокруг.

-Благодарю за гостеприимство, но я вынуждена отказаться. И мне нужна тишина, чтобы работать. Прошу меня простить. Не прощаюсь, джентльмены.

Она поднялась, захватила пакет с фотографиями и прошла на выход.

-Гейша дарит сказку лишь на время,- глубокомысленно заметил Альберт,- но сказка заканчивается и искусница уходит.

-Я провожу,- Эш поднялся и отложил ноут, оглядев собрание.

-Свидание?- серьезно спросил Микки.

-Он оставила ноут,- бросил на ходу Морган, подняв вышеупомянутый прибор и следуя на выход.

-Не думаю, что нужно беспокоиться,- еще глубокомысленнее заметил Строллер.

-Ага, - не согласился Микки.- После того, как она сидела у него на коленях?

-Хочешь сказать, у них серьезно?- заволновалась Эмма.

-Это не наше дело,- прервал посторонние разговоры Микки и задумался, поднявшись и принявшись ходить по комнате, постукивая себя пальцем по губам.- И все-таки мне как-то не по себе. Это Охотница, она может повлиять на Эша.

-Истинная гейша,- едва слышно произнес Альберт.

-Он раскусит ее!- громко возгласил Шон.- Да бросьте, это же Эш!

-Почитай на досуге про искусство гейш,- посоветовал Альберт, усмехнувшись.

Эмма тут же включила ноут Эша, но не для поиска информации по гейшам, а ради программ, над которыми тот работал.

Охотница и не скрывалась. Наоборот, она вела великолепно рассчитанную игру и, выходя из логова мошенников без ноута, сделав вид, что она его забыла, Анна как раз рассчитывала на то, что за ней пойдут, чтобы его вернуть. Она же сказала, что ей нужно работать, а вся ее работа сосредоточена в Интернете. И скорее всего пойдет Эшли, потому что он с ней на одной волне, он свой… почти свой, если не считать некие проблемы. Но он все-таки специалист в своем деле и с ним совсем не так, как с прочими, кого она учила. Он действительно английский джентльмен, хотя, конечно, в этом тоже есть свои минусы.

И он хороший человек. По-настоящему хороший.

Анна не стала задерживаться и проверять «хвост» - зачем, если и так известно, что Эшли «ведет» ее.

Анна всегда старалась говорить правду даже тогда, когда лгала. И с компанией обаятельных виртуозов криминала Лондона вроде бы все прошло как надо, только все равно было как-то холодно и жутко.

Мобильник ожил именно тогда, когда Охотница почти расслабилась и на миг забыла о делах.

-Я слежу, - сообщил мужской голос.

-Знаю,- коротко ответила Анна.- Я внедрилась и уже работаю с ними.

-Сделаешь свое дело, будешь пай-девочкой и получишь, что хочешь,- пообещал голос.

-Не сомневаюсь,- она отключила связь.

Что ж, свое она действительно получит, равно как и прочие. Все получат именно то, что заслуживают, и бог ей потом судья, если что-то пойдет не так.

Эш шел поодаль, зная, что хоть девушка и не профи в области слежки, тем не менее, она профессионал очень крупного криминала, такая постоянно оглядывается, когда ходит по улице, потому что знает за собой грешки.

Он почти не удивился тому месту, куда завернула Анна – не самое лучшее для одинокой хрупкой девушки. Туда даже Эмма не пойдет и Шона не пустит, а тут миниатюрная хрупкая тростиночка, которая наверняка и на улице никогда не жила.

Многоквартирные обшарпанные дома, ничего интересного – Эш знал обитателей такого райончика, тут жили или просто бедные, или очень бедные люди. Неужели же Охотница со всей ее любовью к краже денег не может обналичить пару чеков для себя? Почему тогда она отказалась поселиться у команды под боком? Да не стеснила бы она никого, в самом-то деле! Что тут намешано – гордость, брезгливость, гонор или что-то еще в виде умышленного уничижения своих потребностей?

-…дочка,- услышал он голос какой-то пожилой женщины, открывшей дверь девушке и впустившей ее внутрь.- Чаю?

-Спасибо,- Анна прошла вглубь дома и дверь закрылась.

Эш осмотрелся, но уйти или наоборот зайти в гости не решился.

Глава 3

Наверное, все же стоило уйти, но Эш не сдвинулся с места. В груди противно защемило чувство жалости. Сначала вся эта показная благотворительность, воровство миллионов и разбазаривание, вместо того, чтобы самой жить по-человечески, потом появление в жизни мошенников, потом еще это ерзание на коленях… любой нормальный мужик не выдержит, вот только Охотница вызывала не желание в сексуальном плане, а какую-то иную реакцию. Она настораживала, но как будто не по-настоящему, как будто она играла в смирение и покорность судьбе, а сама… И потом, СПИД и смерть матери, донорские органы и деятельность в криминальном бизнесе ее самой – что у этого могло быть общего? Разве что, Охотница спонсировала черный рынок ради благого дела. Кому-то где-то требовалась операция по пересадке органа, Анна находила пациента, проникалась состраданием и воровала столько, сколько было нужно. Идея неплоха, если ее грамотно обработать. Но откуда у молодой девушки такая тяга к практически нищенству?

Эш не верил в совпадение, но как мошенник верил в приметы и судьбу. Анна занималась больными не просто так, а потому что имела весомые причины и, скорее всего, главной была она сама, то, что она сама была неизлечимо больной.

Тонкая, хрупкая, бледная, хотя и симпатичная, Анна сама признавала почти полную беспомощность в физическом плане. Это могла быть как простая слабость от умственного переутомления, так и результат тяжелой прогрессирующей болезни. Эш никогда не жалел жертв мошенничества, но всегда проникался жалостью к тем, кто не заслуживал такой суровой участи как смерть. Джун пострадала отчасти и по своей вине, а теперь она была как… Впрочем, даже думать об этом не хотелось.

Мужчина завернул за угол дома и сел на скамейку. Неужели же Охотница не могла выделить средства на себя, чтобы вылечиться и продолжать свое благородное дело? Почему она молчала, почему сразу не обратилась к лучшим врачам? И что за болезнь пожирала это молодое тело, толком и пожить-то не успевшее? СПИД? Рак? И сколько отведено еще, прежде чем пальцы не смогут больше порхать по ноутбуку, а мозг откажется работать более пяти минут?

Он поднялся и прошел обратно, так и не зная, что делать дальше, но ему повезло: девушка как раз вышла прогуляться. Одетая так же, но сверху накинув куртку, Анна села на крылечко и достала зазвонивший мобильник.

-Да?.. Да, я слушаю... Спасибо, хорошо, это для меня очень важно… Нет-нет, не хочу быть обязанной… Знаю… Понимаю, но все-таки не хочу. Благодарю, сэр. До встречи.

Она убрала трубку в карман джинсов и глубоко вдохнула воздух.

-Не простудишься, дочка?- пожилая женщина открыла входную дверь и выглянула наружу.

-Нет, спасибо,- девушка подняла голову.- Не беспокойтесь за меня, я в порядке.

-Ужин в восемь,- женщина смотрела на девушку со сложной гаммой любви, уважения и отчасти даже страха.

-Я не голодна, спасибо,- Анна поднялась и отряхнула джинсы.- Пойду, прогуляюсь перед сном, немного развеюсь.

-Рози обещала купить торт, как пойдет с работы,- сообщила женщина.

-Спасибо,- Анна тепло улыбнулась и обняла женщину.- Я вернусь к ужину.

Анна еще раз улыбнулась и пошла по дорожке вниз по улице, а Эш замер, следя за ней из-за угла. Можно было бы спросить у этой женщины, кто такая на самом деле эта Охотница, почему она здесь живет, кто эта женщина, но Эш рассудил, что если это одна из тех, кому Охотница помогает, женщина ничего говорить не будет, а понапрасну тревожить пожилых леди Эш не любил.

Вечер выдался теплым, так что Эш гулял и наслаждался. Лондон не сильно баловал горожан нормальной погодой. Климат, который выдерживал не каждый, туристы жаловались на вечный туман и сырость, коренные жители хлюпали носами, но привыкали, а прочие закалялась как могли.

Найти Анну особых проблем не составило и не только потому, что Эш расспрашивал всех знакомых – от карманников до продавщиц газет, но и потому, что если девушка хотела погулять, она шла по торговым центрам, а если просто проветрить голову – в парк. Судя по тому, что Анна денег не имела, она выбрала как раз-то второй путь, так что Эш последовал тропами Охотницы в ближайший парк.

Анна сидела на скамейке и глядела вдаль. Кто угодно мог бы обокрасть девушку – одна, вечером, в таком месте, только красть у нее было меньше, чем нечего и воры это видели. Конечно, не все были такими принципиальными и благородными, как виртуозы, некоторым без совести и чести вполне бы хватило старенького мобильника.

-Здесь красиво,- неловко начал Эш, подходя поближе. Девушка повернула голову в его сторону и улыбнулась.

-Понимаю, что спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь, бесполезно, но это все равно интересно,- заметила она, похлопав рядом по скамейке.

Эш опустился рядом и протянул ей ноут.

-Ты его оставила, но хотела поработать.

-Спасибо, но для срочности у меня есть телефон.

Эш заметил, что она вела себя спокойно, почти так же, как когда оставалась с ним наедине или как сегодня. В ее жестах было не кокетство, а лишь простота. Она, казалось, даже не задумывалась над тем, что, как и при каких обстоятельствах делает. Возможно, что сидение на его коленях тоже было частью свободы, просто потому, что ей так было удобно, а не потому, что Анна стремилась обратить на себя внимание.

-Хочешь знать обо мне больше,- скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно произнесла девушка.- Не нужно, Эшли, поверь мне. Моя жизнь интересует лишь тогда, когда речь идет о больших деньгах.

-Не доверяешь?- он не стал настаивать.

-Не в этом дело,- она глубоко вздохнула.- Я не скажу, что ничто в мире не имеет значения, это была бы ложь, я скажу, что деньги для меня не настолько важны, как для других. Эта женщина, та, что приютила меня… она очень бедна, Эшли,- Анна повернула к нему голову, глядя в глаза.- Я бы никогда не попросила помощи, если бы мне ее не предложили сами.

-Она больна?

-Нет, не она – внук. У него рак, требуются деньги, страховки у них нет.

-То есть они помогают тебе, а ты – им в будущем?

-В настоящем. Я работаю, Эшли, хоть это работой и не назовешь. На счет одного онколога переведена сумма, которая покроет все расходы и еще останется на игрушки. Те, кто работают со мной, контролируют поступление денег, люди готовы отчитаться за каждый цент.

-Пенни.

-Когда как. Мы помогаем людям по всему миру, но все равно не можем помочь всем.

-А кто помогает тебе лично, Анна? – Эш как будто увидел ее по-новому: темные круги под глазами, замученный взгляд, вся эта небогатая одежда, вся ненужная гордость или что там еще, когда она отказывалась даже от гостеприимства команды.- Если не хочешь – можешь не говорить, но это видно всем.

-Что видно?- девушка отвернулась.- Люди видят лишь то, что я позволяю им увидеть и не больше того. Думаешь, ты знаешь обо мне что-то и можешь сделать выводы? Не обольщайся, Эшли, ты ничего не знаешь, пока я не позволю тебе узнать. Все сложно и запутанно.

-Извини, что спросил,- он поднялся и уже собрался уйти, как услышал тихое:

-Останься.

-Знаешь, почему Джоли делает то, что делает? Имидж. Чертов имидж. Сделать доброе дело, усыновить мальчика из богом забытой деревушки на краю географии, но не просто так, потому, что так велит сердце, а на показ, под прицелом кинокамер. Дать счастье одному, а остальных бросить. Жить в доме, где нет еды, воды, а потом приехать к себе в пентхаус, смыть пыль с подошв и потратить миллион на красивое дизайнерское платье – вот, в чем лицемерие, Эшли. Поддерживать вид интересующейся мировыми проблемами женщины, но покупать драгоценности. Я не осуждаю звезд шоу-бизнеса, это не мое дело, я просто делаю то, что делаю и стараюсь держаться в тени.

-Поэтому ты живешь в Сети?

-Поэтому я там работаю. Хотя… ты прав, это и есть жизнь.

Мужчина смотрел на небо, низкое лондонское небо без звезд и молчал.

-Я могу узнать все обо всех, но ты не представляешь, как иногда бывает тошно от всезнания. Зачем, к примеру, мне тебя спрашивать о твоей жизни, если я все знаю? – Эш пожал плечами.- Но у меня хватит такта не задавать глупых вопросов ни о семье, ни о проблемах.

-Я был женат, это не секрет,- ответил Эш.- Развелся, детей нет. Жена в больнице, надежд на ее выздоровление нет, а то, что удается заработать, я трачу на нее, чтобы она ни в чем не нуждалась.

-Частная клиника, верно?

-Верно. Не думаю, что она продержится долго – все слишком сложно.

Анна вдруг коснулась его плеча пальцами.

-Ты хороший человек, Эшли,- заметила она.- Правда, ты очень хороший.

-Но?..

-Без но, просто хороший.

Эш не поверил – тон девушки был холоден и даже печален.

-Муж? Ребенок? – догадался он.

-Дочка, как показывало УЗИ,- она убрала руку, отвернулась и нахохлилась.- Четвертый месяц, выкидыш, плод не выжил. Кровотечение, а потом… после этого я стала бесплодной.

-Мне жаль,- он сам взял ее тонкую руку в свою.- А врачи? Неужели же ты не могла найти врача для себя?

-И лишить помощи другого ребенка? – она снова взглянула в глаза мужчины – зрачки были огромными.- Эшли, я могла бы, видит бог, могла бы, но тратить сотни тысяч долларов на ЭКО, на лекарства, когда на эти деньги могли бы получить помощь один, два, пятеро людей? Я бы очень хотела ребенка, но если так все вышло…

Он суть сжал пальцы девушки.

-Но если так, ты могла бы попробовать,- тихо заметил он.

-Не могла бы,- еще тише ответила Анна.- Я не могла бы, Эшли, я не так воспитана, я многое видела, многое пережила, моя мама умерла, не получив помощь – как я могла бы потратить на себя хотя бы цент, оскорбив этим ее память? Моя семья не так воспитана, чтобы быть эгоистами – потому мой труд ценится хоть кем-то, кому-то помогает, дает надежду. Это в память о тех, кто не получил помощи, кому отказали, кого убили, кто умрет, так не получив поддержки. Прости…- она высвободила руку и закрыла лицо ладонями.

Мужчина обнял ее за плечи.

-Не стоило начинать эту тему,- прошептал он.- Прости.

-Все нормально,- Анна передернула плечами.- Не люблю быть слабой, не люблю даже казаться слабой. Не нужно меня жалеть, у меня все отлично, а вот тебе нужно поработать иначе операция сорвется.

Он кивнул. Охотница явно недоговаривала, но спрашивать подробности Эш бы не посмел. Не то место, не то время, не та ситуация и вообще все не то и не так. Можно было бы назвать ее глупой, слишком много жертвовавшей другим и не обращающей внимания на себя, можно было бы упрекнуть в чем-то, вот только не в чем было. Она смирилась с тем, что детей ей иметь уже не дано и не пошла против судьбы, хотя любая женщина плюнула бы на спасение мира и приложила бы все усилия, чтобы получить желанного ребенка. Но мог бы сам Эш обвинить ее хоть в чем-либо? Он жил в бедности, жил в роскоши, но все равно, что бы ни заработал, он старался перевести на счета Джун, только бы она жила, только бы к ней относились с вниманием и уважением. И пусть она уже бывшая жена, но мошенники друг друга не бросают, на том все это и держится. Даже в мире воров есть любовь, верность… черт бы все это побрал.

-Я бы хотела, чтобы мои предки мной гордились,- произнесла Анна, глядя вдаль.- Мой прадедушка, мой дедушка, папа и мама.

-Думаю, они гордятся,- ответил Эш.- Уверен, что гордятся.

-Ты вор, Эшли, я вор, это то, кем мы стали по своей воле, вопрос в другом – можем ли мы быть Робин Гудами и гордиться этим, или же предпочтем жить в свое удовольствие? Я не осуждаю мошенников, но не потому, что не могу, а потому, что не имею права – я сама мошенник, только карманника могут поймать по его же неосторожности, а я стараюсь обезопасить себя со всех сторон и потому на свободе.

-Суровая школа жизни, только дело не в гордости за свое дело.

-Все верно. И я не горжусь тем, что я делаю. Я католичка, Эшли, я действительно верю в Господа и я бы очень хотела, чтобы мои предки не краснели за меня, вот только они были честными, а я воровка. Даже на том свете мы не увидимся.

Эш промолчал. Не то, чтобы он не верил, не то, чтобы особо верил – не в этом дело, но он Охотницу не понимал.

Анна была воспитанной, холодноватой в общении с женщинами, прохладной в отношении с теми, кто был младше ее, эдакой аристократкой по происхождению, но действительно талантливой мошенницей пусть и со странными желаниями изменить мир. Сколько он помнил таких, как она, сколько хороших людей пробовали изменить систему, пойти наперекор и сколько сломали зубы и попали за решетку. Жизнь ломает всех по-разному, сломала его, сломала Джун, семью, Эмму с Шоном, Альберта, Микки, а так же эту молодую женщину, которую знают немногие и бережно хранят тайну о ней. Теперь Эш понял, почему это настолько важно для нее. Дело не в боязни попасть за решетку, дело в страхе не суметь помогать людям и дальше. Что стало смыслом его жизни, то стало смыслом жизни и этой молодой женщины, только иначе и не в таких масштабах.

-Тебе еще рано о таком думать, Анна,- подбодрил Эш.- Все наладится.

-Конечно,- она как-то судорожно вздохнула, нервно поднялась и, не глядя на мужчину, уронила: - Пора домой. Элли будет волноваться, а ей вредно.

Эш встал.

-Провожу…

-Не нужно, благодарю,- совсем уж холодно оборвала Охотница.- Тебе нужно учиться взламывать систему. Спокойной ночи, Эшли, увидимся завтра.

Эш и рта открыть не успел, как Анна кивнула, по-прежнему на него не глядя, подхватила ноут и ушла.

Все последующие дни прошли в бесконечной подготовке и перепроверке готовности к операции. Были изучены все подробности, разработан каждый шаг под руководством Анны и Микки. Накануне операции Эмма и Шон разбирались с новым оборудованием, Эш с Микки тихо переговаривались и колдовали над ноутом, а Альберт решил обратиться к Охотнице, пока она была не сильно занята.

-Могу я поговорить с Вами, дорогая леди?- спросил он задумчивую Анну.

-Да, конечно, мистер Строллер,- охотно откликнулась та.- Чем могу быть полезной?

-Меня заботит Ваше состояние, леди Анна,- по-отечески сообщил Альберт.- Вы в порядке?

-Конечно, сэр, в полном,- чуть нахмурилась девушка.- Почему Вы спрашиваете?

-Вы попросили меня об услуге, - едва слышно произнес он, хотя их разговор проходил в обстановке приватности и никто не подслушивал.- Я понимаю Ваше благородство, но почему я не могу сказать об этом другим?

-Это не благородство, сэр,- устало отмахнулась Анна.- Это то малое, что я могу сделать. Вы осуждаете вынужденную секретность?

-Нет-нет, леди, ни в коем случае, но это по меньшей мере странно,- успокоил Альберт.

-Это не странно, сэр, это страшно,- поправила Анна убито.- Страшно потерять любимого человека. Я бы этого не хотела. Если все пройдет удачно, скажете потом…

-А может пройти как-то иначе или Вы не об операции?

-Я об обеих операциях, сэр. Пожалуйста, сохраните все в тайне, пока не будет результатов, для меня и для всех это очень важно.

-Я выполню все условия, леди Анна, не волнуйтесь.

Охотница слабо улыбнулась и уже повернулась спиной, чтобы уйти, но Строллер ее окликнул.

-Леди Анна, одно лишь слово и я сделаю, что угодно, Вы же знаете.

-Это все, что мне на данный момент нужно, сэр, благодарю,- ответила она, на миг обернувшись.- Думаю, Вы можете уезжать уже сейчас, активного действия от Вас и меня не потребуется. Операция завтра.

-Сообщу Микки, что я уеду,- решил Альберт, подняв руку девушки, наклонившись и поцеловав ей руку.- Мое почтение, леди.

-Благодарю, сэр, но это того не стоит,- вымученно улыбнулась Охотница.

Вечером дня Икс вся команда была в полном сборе, одетая для проведения взлома надежно охраняемого дома Тронтона, подготовленная и молчаливая. Альберт отсутствовал, впрочем, мошенники не использовали старейшего виртуоза в делах, требующих быстроты реакции или физической силы, он был лишь приманкой, гениальным и обходительным джентльменом, ловко втирающимся в доверие к любому человеку, но все же он был немолод, хотя и крепок для своих лет.

Микки взглянул на людей – Эмма кусает губы, Эш собран и готов к любым действиям, а по виду Охотницы можно было бы сказать, что еще немного и у той случится сердечный приступ – до такой степени она была бледна и нервозна. Микки списал это на всю ситуацию в целом, поскольку она пришла просить к ним сама, но рядом быть по физическим данным не могла, оказывая помощь лишь подсказками, вот только где-то внутри настойчиво напоминала о себе интуиция. Анна нервничала. Нет-нет, нервничала Охотница – гений в Интернете и технике, а вот это было уже страшно. Если так переживала Охотница, с чем же тогда им предстоит столкнуться в доме? Она же не бросит их там одних?

Мобильник Эша прервал невеселые думы и Анна вздрогнула всем телом как от удара.

-Да?- ответил Морган в трубку.- Хорошо. Шон подогнал машину,- сообщил он Микки.- Выходим.

И снова Стоун заметил едва ли не затравленный взгляд Охотницы, брошенный почему-то на Эша.

Машина подъехала к ограде дома Тронтона и Микки огляделся – все сосредоточенные, готовые едва ли не к боевым действиям. Но чего ради? Чего ради им вдруг бросать привычный способ отъема денег и переходить на грабеж в особо крупных, рискуя к тому же жизнью? И Анна белее мела, вся трясется как на иголках.

-Готовы?- тихо спросил он Эша, Шона и Эмму.- Пошли.

Когда почти все покинули грузовичок, внутри остались только Эш и Анна, последняя на миг зажмурилась, как будто борясь с собой и вдруг распахнула глаза, схватив за рукав Эша.

-Стой! – мужчина недоуменно оглянулся.

Девушка смотрела на него с таким отчаянием, что тот нахмурился и запаниковал.

-Что? Нам не надо туда идти? Все откладывается?

-Нет, просто…- она не договорила, подалась вперед и быстро поцеловала его.- Ты хороший человек, Эшли,- быстро забормотала она.- Ты замечательный, все вы… Удачи, Эшли,- пожелала она и буквально вытолкала мужчину за двери, судорожно вдыхая воздух в легкие.- Господи,- прошептала она.- Господи, господи… - впрочем, никакая паника и страх не помешали ей достать мобильный и нажать пару кнопок. Пока шло соединение, Анна выровняла дыхание и медленно выдохнула.- Это я,- сообщила она в телефон.- Задание выполнено, они направляются внутрь дома.

-Мне нужны доказательства,- раздался резкий голос из трубки.

-У нас был уговор – я завожу их в дом и на этом сделка совершена!- повысила она голос.

-Я немного изменил условия сделки,- сухо ответил голос.- И ты не в том положении, чтобы торговаться. Я жду подтверждения заказа или парень сядет.

Анна сглотнула, потерла лицо и положила аппарат на мини-лабораторию – ноут, небольшой стол, видеоаппаратура.

-Внутри камеры, если я пришлю им сообщение – ты увидишь?- спросила она.

-Увижу, но мне этого мало,- ответил голос.- Я хочу знать, что они мертвы, что их расплющило, я хочу…

-Я никого никогда не убивала и впредь не убью,- перебила девушка, набирая текст на ноутбуке.- Я пересылаю им сообщение и на этом все. И я не люблю угроз в свой адрес или в адрес дорогих мне людей.

-Ты на привязи, девочка,- напомнил голос.- Не вынуждай меня натянуть поводок. Делай, что я сказал или…

-Хорошо!- быстро ответила Анна.- Только я хочу немедленно видеть освобождение. Сию же минуту или я вывожу людей и…

-Тебе придется поверить мне на слово. Я жду.

Анна быстро пробежалась пальцами по клавиатуре ноута, проверив систему наблюдения со спутника – ее хорошо видно, каждое ее движение, каждый жест. Если она готова, то… впрочем, выбора все равно нет.

Микки, Эш, Шон и Эмма бежали к дому. Охрана была в пределах видимости, но вела себя как-то вяло, словно глядя по сторонам исключительно для галочки, что насторожило в первую очередь Микки. Охранные собаки вели себя спокойно, принюхиваясь к ночному воздуху, но не лая и даже не фыркая, когда ветер доносил запахи.

-Что она хотела?- спросил Микки Эша, остановившись у ограды.

-Ничего, просто пожелала удачи,- ответил тот.- Только мне показалось, что она напугана.

-Мне это не нравится,- зашептал Шон, глядя в бинокль.- У них автоматы.

-Успокойся, все под контролем,- зашептала Эмма.- Микки, что со связью?

-Порядок. Анна, слышишь нас?

-Слышу,- раздался голос Охотницы.- Перевожу управление камерами на себя… Вы в пределах слепой зоны через десять секунд… Девять… Восемь…

-Готовы совершить кражу века?- шепотом спросил Шон.

-Четыре… Три… Два… Один… Вперед! – скомандовала Анна.- У вас двадцать секунд, чтобы добежать до дома и открыть его. Внутри все будет проще.

-Сигнализация? – спросил Эш.

-Работаю… Через десять секунд отключится, но на вход будет только тринадцать секунд – не больше.

Команда не ответила, занимаясь легкой атлетикой от ограды до дома.

Лишь добежав до входа в дом и открыв дверь, вбежав внутрь и тут же закрыв ее, люди смогли немного перевести дух.

-Дверь в конце коридора – Эмма ее видела,- сообщила Анна.- Устраняю препятствия на подходе. Сканеры пройдете сами – снаружи я их не открою.

-Линзы и перчатки,- скомандовал Микки. Эш вставил линзы в глаза, Эмма подала перчатки. – Анна, мы почти на месте.

-Все в порядке? Включаю сканеры. Попробую помочь как смогу. Может, удастся порыться в начинке коридора, но особой уверенности у меня нет.

-Порядок. Внутри точно нет связи?

-Пробую пробиться – там полно аппаратуры, к чему-нибудь подключиться всегда можно. Пока отбой – работайте.

Эш подошел к сканеру – лазер просканировал сетчатку и снял слепок с ладони. Массивная дверь открылась.

-Входим,- коротко приказал Микки.

Анна следила за происходящим по монитору и едва сдерживалась, чтобы не закричать. Но вот команда вошла в узкий коридор, ведущий в хранилище и…

-Что за черт?!- дверь коридора опустилась так быстро и так бесшумно, что Эмма от неожиданности возгласа Микки вздрогнула.- Анна? Анна, слышишь меня?

-Странно, но да, слышу,- ответила Охотница.- Все нормально, двери не могут быть открыты одновременно. Это нормально, идите вперед до входа в сейф, а я постараюсь быть на связи, хотя у меня тут помехи.

-Не засекли?

-Нет, все нормально.

-Код?- Эмма первой дошла до двери в сейф и обернулась.

-Работаю,- ответила Анна.- Пароли меняются каждые две минуты, на ввод нужна минута, так что торопитесь. Высылаю.

В руке девушки ожил мобильный с смс-кой. Эмма ввела данные и массивная дверь отъехала внутрь стены.

-У меня мурашки от этого места,- прошептала девушка.- Господи боже мой!- в следующую секунду ахнула она, входя внутрь сейфа.

-Анна, как слышимость? – снова спросил Микки.

-Отличная. Вы как на ладони – вижу вас в камеру,- ответила девушка.- И… простите меня, но вы в клетке.

На этих словах дверь прочно заблокировала вход.

-Что это за шутки, Анна?- испугался Шон.- Ты что творишь?

Эмма выронила бриллианты, которые успела поднять с какого-то причудливого столика.

-Мы в ловушке!- ахнула она.

-В самой надежной, из которой нет выхода,- подтвердила Охотница.- Вы меня не слушали, меня никто не слушает, хотя я была с вами честна. Я же говорила, что не выношу мошенников,- низкие столики с пачками денег на них, какие-то вычурные чаши на полу, в которых лежали слитки золота, открытые сейфовые ячейки, полные блестящих разноцветных камней – все начало как будто уходить под землю, проваливаясь в пол. – Это лучшая защита от несанкционированного входа. Никто и ничто не покинет этот сейф, если не сможет ввести пароль.

Эмма подбежала к двери и попробовала ввести пароль, но дверь не открылась.

-Не работает!

-Пароль сменился,- ответила Анна.- Мне правда очень жаль вас. Вы прекрасная команда, хорошие люди, хотя и мошенники, но бизнес есть бизнес. Вы мешаете и вас нужно устранить.

-Почему, Анна? Почему ты так поступаешь?- мысли Микки метались как заполошные крысы на тонущем корабле. Шон и Эмма кидались от стены до стены, Эш же стоял как статуя – все равно техник ничем бы не помог. Он бы не смог справиться. Он бы не пошел против злого гения Анны – все же не тот уровень.

-Что вы цените превыше всего, люди?- спросила Анна.- Что вам дороже всего? Я выполнила уговор, я дала вам все, о чем вы только могли мечтать: золото, бриллианты, деньги, но я не обещала, что вы сможете это унести.

-Но ты сказала, что мы сможем вынести столько, сколько сможем!- завопил Шон.- Обманщица!

-Вы сможете вынести, сколько сможете,- повторила Анна.- Но это продлится недолго, потому что когда имущество уйдет в запасник… - в это время последний столик как раз погружался под пол,- … потолок начнет опускаться.

-Господи,- в ужасе присела Эмма, когда, будто вторя словам Охотницы, потолок пришел в движение.- Господи, нас раздавит! Микки!

-Эшли, - позвала Охотница.- Эшли, если сможешь, прости меня,- попросила она.

-Ага, - коротко бросил тот, глядя по сторонам и ища выход.

-Эшли, ты замечательный специалист, это правда,- продолжила Анна. Камера, подвешенная к стене, сорвалась и упала на пол, сломанная и ненужная.- Эшли, выслушай меня, прошу тебя! Оцени то, что для тебя самое важное. Что самое ценное, Эшли? Что всего важнее? Что дороже всего? Прости, что так поступила с тобой и командой, но у меня не было выбора, а если бы он был… я бы поцеловала тебя по-настоящему…

-Что она несет?- возмутилась Эмма.- Нас тут расплющит, а она признается в любви!

-Я бы очень хотела приложить голову к твоей груди, услышать твое сердце, Эшли,- продолжала Анна.- Понимаю, что это звучит как издевка, но ты в самом деле мне очень нравишься и мне очень и очень жаль, что все так окончится. Подумай, что…- связь резко оборвалась, когда потолок просел почти на треть.

-Микки, нужно что-то делать! – закричала Эмма.- Сделай же хоть что-нибудь! Я не хочу умереть вот так!

Анна отключила связь и погасила монитор. Все кончено.

-Как трогательно,- сообщил голос в ожившем мобильнике. – Я слушал роман о новой Джульетте с таким же трагичным концом.

-Отпусти Дина,- устало попросила Охотница.- Они в ловушке и никуда уже не денутся. Отпусти его.

-Я человек слова,- ответил голос.- Через десять минут твой дружок выйдет, можешь проследить по камерам наблюдения в полиции. Ты же это можешь, верно?

-Могу и прослежу. И я хочу, чтобы он вышел из управления полиции без хвоста, чтобы ему дали уехать. И если с его головы упадет хоть волос…

-То что? – кисло спросил голос.- Сдашь меня после того, как в моем же доме убила самого Микки Брикса? Не смеши меня.

-Отпусти Дина,- повторила Анна,- и катись к черту.

-Отпущу, не трясись,- резко перебил голос.- И в следующий раз я хочу больше вежливости,- пригрозил он.

-Следующего раза не будет,- уже спокойнее ответила Анна, выглядывая в окно.- И не советую меня обманывать – если Дин не выйдет через десять минут, я устрою Третью Мировую на отдельно взятом территориальном полицейском участке. Вот ЭТО уже угроза реальнее.

Она нажала отбой так быстро, чтобы собеседник не успел разозлиться и начать орать.

Дело стало жизненно-важным по многим причинам, не имеющим отношения к команде Микки, тем более что как раз в этот момент где-то за территорией особняка, в небольшом лесочке работала целая бригада людей, вывозившая содержимое сейфа дома Тронтона – все до последнего пенни и камешка, если не считать того, что остались валяться на полу и уже никогда не будут доступны, погребенные под толщей закаленной стали как памятники человеческой жадности.

Эдди еще ни разу в жизни не видел настолько грязных мошенников. Перемазанные в земле, отвратительно воняющие болотной тиной, злые и ругающиеся так, что даже Эдди решил не соваться и быстро налил команде пива. Едва открыл бар, как на тебе – головная боль почти в полном составе является рано утром, благоухая как какой-то утопленник.

-Ноги не держат,- пожаловалась наиболее грязная и озлобленная Эмма, рухнув на сидение за любимым столиком.- Наверное, мне будут сниться кошмары. Никогда бы не подумала, что так попадусь.

-Э… тяжелая ночь?- робко спросил Эдди. Команда ответила мрачными взглядами.

-Я уж думал, что умру,- невесело пошутил Шон.- Если бы не Эш, нам бы была крышка.

-Это моя вина,- Микки опустил голову.- Я не учел всего, я должен был понять.

-Ты ни при чем, Мик,- Эш похлопал друга по плечу грязной ладонью.- Все хороши, но должен признаться, она все-таки великолепна.

-Если я ее увижу, - закипятилась Эмма,- клянусь, я…

-И все-таки это и наша вина,- насупился Микки.- Мы не достаточно подготовились, не проверили дом, не проверили сведения.

-Она же могла убить нас, вы не понимаете?! – Эмма могла бы вскочить, но была слишком измотана и крайне зла.

-Но мы вынесли урок,- спустя долгое время молчания вставил Эш.- Ну и немного на память,- добавил он, выложив на стол с десяток прозрачных мелких камней.

-Все равно, даже ради этого рисковать жизнью не стоило,- проворчал Шон, успокаивая сестру.

-Я была абсолютно честна,- раздался голос из подсобки, и к команде вышла Анна.- Я предупреждала, что мои уроки стоят очень дорого. Даже в таком состоянии вы не смогли бы упрекнуть меня в нечестной игре.

-Ах ты!..- теперь едва не вскочил Шон, но Микки его успел перехватить.

-Мы имеем право на объяснения,- потребовал он.

-Не думаю,- покачала головой Охотница.- Вы получили, что хотели и даже больше – вам ли еще жаловаться?

-Ты нас чуть не убила!- вскипела Эмма.- Нас же могло раздавить! Или это была игра? Все было не по-настоящему?

-О, нет,- Охотница чуть приподняла брови, подойдя ближе к столику.- Это было по-настоящему, тем более что потолок действительно не оставил бы от вас и мокрого места, уж поверьте. Я проектировала систему безопасности содержимого сейфа, я как никто другой знаю, что будет с человеком, попади он внутрь неподготовленным.

-Но мы же такими и были! – не сдавалась Эмма.

-Разве? – Анна перевела взгляд на Эша.

-На самом деле она нам подыграла,- признал тот. – Анна задержала меня и поцеловала…

-Боже,- еле слышно заворчал Шон.

-… а вместе с этим подсунула мне мобильник,- продолжил Эш.- Вся эта болтовня про чувства и прочий выбор…

-Мы как-то были немного заняты поиском выхода, чем оценкой романтических признаний,- Эмма потерла грязной рукой лоб.- Это тоже была часть плана?

-Ну…- Охотница смутилась.- Нет, это импровизация чистой воды, хотя Эшли мне действительно симпатичен как специалист.

-Ну, спасибо,- тот откинулся на спинку диванчика.

-На вопрос, что всего дороже, может быть всегда один только ответ,- продолжила Анна, присев рядом с Морганом.

-Золото? Свобода? – предположил Шон.

-Если бы так, мы бы здесь уже не сидели,- фыркнул Эш.

-Дороже всего жизнь, Шон,- помог вошедший в бар Альберт.

-Мистер Строллер,- кивнула ему Анна.

-Леди Анна,- ответил поклоном Альберт.

-Так, что тут вообще происходит?- Эмма скрестила руки на груди, переводя взгляд с Альберта на Эша и Анну.

-Я удовлетворю любопытство, но, думаю, вам нужно принять душ,- заметила последняя, встав.- Меня ждет еще одно дело, после чего я присоединюсь к вам в номере гостиницы. Господа, - она чуть кивнула мужчинам, улыбнулась Эшу и вышла.

-А я как всегда пустое место,- оскорбилась Эмма.

-Чтобы вы поняли всю ситуацию, мне придется начать издалека,- начала рассказ Охотница, когда вся команда в полном сборе, благоухавшая чистотой сидела в гостиной за столом и внимала. – Я не любитель вспоминать эту историю, но иначе вы не поймете, почему я вынуждена стирать информацию о себе и своей семье. Дело в том, что мой прапрадед, лорд Энтони Уилтшир был довольно обеспеченным, хотя и немного сумасбродным аристократом. В годы Великой депрессии он разорился, потерял почти все, за исключением фамильного гнезда рода Уилтшир. Все бы ничего, прадед мог бы погибнуть, если бы его не выручил прадед еще одного известного вам человека – Генри Тронтон, талантливый делец, сколотивший немалое состояние нечестными делами. Словом, Тронтон имел деньги, кое-какое положение, но для полного счастья не хватало титула и чего-то значимого в виде недвижимости. У обнищавшего лорда Уилтшира Генри Тронтон выкупил поместье и мой счастливый предок укатил искать синюю птицу в Штаты, сменил фамилию, открыл свое дело даже в то нелегкое время, женился и завел семью. Тронтон же остался на территории Соединенного Королевства и какое-то время занимался тем, что жил на остаток средств, помимо этого продолжая махинации с деньгами и ценностями. Где-то воруя, где-то нанимая воров, Тронтон приумножил свое богатство и встал перед выбором – положить все в банк, что было бы ненадежным в условиях кризиса, или же хранить дома. Он не мог бы охранять имущество, если бы не секрет поместья Уилтшир – бункер на случай войны, вырытый бог знает как давно. Разумеется, Тронтон воспользовался бункером и подземными камерами как своего рода сейфом для награбленного.

-А причем тут ты?- Шон подался чуть вперед.

-Как я уже говорила, я американка, я родилась и выросла в Штатах и не жалею, что давно потерянная моим предком родина не имеет ко мне почти никакого отношения.

-Почти, значит, имеет,- заметил Альберт.

-Именно, сэр,- кивнула Анна.- Дело в том, что главная часть истории началась с того момента, как мой уже дед вернулся на Британские острова по делам. Специалист по технике, гений, которого ценили и на родине, он приехал по запросу одного богатого человека, пожелавшего улучшить свое хранилище в родовом поместье. Само собой, что за конфиденциальность делец предлагал немалую сумму, на что дед согласился и предоставил чертежи, схемы и новые по тем временам штучки, которые только мог предложить рынок. Такое новшество могло встретиться разве что только у настоящих банков или же в спецслужбах, так что дедушка был только рад поработать и получить солидное вознаграждение за труд. Свою часть сделки он выполнил, но с оплатой возникли проблемы.

-Его обманули?- поддержал беседу Эш.

-Не совсем,- качнула головой Анна.- Аванс он получил как и было оговорено, но с окончательным расчетом возникла заминка, которая… - Охотница на миг замолчала, сделав глоток чаю.- В общем, заказчик решил, что огромная сумма за выполненную работу – это слишком и решил, что будет проще убрать ученого. Таким образом… в общем, мой дед в Америку так и не вернулся, а врачи констатировали сердечный приступ.

Команда молчала, слушая так внимательно, как будто от рассказа снова зависела их жизнь.

-Мой отец поклялся, что накажет убийцу, вернет честь роду Уилтшир, но так вышло, что он смог только обновить бункер, причем получил за это полную сумму и даже немного сверху. Вот только уже в аэропорту его так удачно ограбили какие-то мошенники, что домой он вернулся ни с чем. Теперь вы понимаете, откуда у меня такая нелюбовь к ворам.

-Понимаем,- ответил за всех Микки.

-Словом, предъявить претензии папе было некому, а тут еще с моей мамой случилась беда, нужны были деньги, много денег, но… остальное вы уже знаете.

-А как ты вышла на Тронтона? – спросил Эш.- Решила отомстить за род?

-Вообще-то нет,- снова покачала головой Анна.- Я бы никогда не стала сотрудничать с таким человеком, если бы не была стопроцентно уверена в поддержке друзей и родственников.

-Тоже виртуозов техники?- уже благодушно спросила Эмма.

-Разных,- пожала плечом Анна.- Папа рассказывал, что Уилтширы всегда славились порядочностью и готовностью прийти на помощь попавшим в беду. Как оказалось, в этой стране были потомки тех, кому когда-то давно помогал мой прапрадед. Конечно, особой надежды на помощь с их стороны не было, прошло немало лет, а прошлое имеет обыкновение стираться, но есть такое понятие как честь, которое не имеет сроков давности.

-Значит, нам помогали…- не закончил Эш.

-Мои друзья,- помогла Анна.- Те, кому помогал мой отец, кто помог теперь и мне, его наследнице.

-А что тогда это вообще было? Вся эта операция с якобы ограблением и отключением системы? – спросил Микки.

-О, это самое интересное и самое же печальное,- горько улыбнулась Анна.- Дело в том, что я приложила руку к обновлению сейфа в бункере. Все эти камеры, уходящие под пол – не мое изобретение, но доработанное и воплощенное в жизнь.

-Твоего отца,- понял Эш.

Анна кивнула.

-Он был гением, но рано умер и не успел всего сделать. Он готовил заказ для ФБР, но чертежами воспользовалась я и не ради себя. Даже не для удовольствия Тронтона, а чтобы попасть в дом моего предка, изучить все слабые точки, понять, как не просто морально раздавить врага изнутри, а унизить его на его же территории.

-Месть обманутой женщины,- тихо произнес Микки.

-Если угодно,- согласилась Анна.- Просто с улицы в поместье не попасть – я это уже говорила. Требовалась сноровка и ум. Я действительно не сильна физически, зато ума у меня хватает. Узнав, что Тронтон ищет лучшего из специалистов, я предложила свою помощь, я создала уникальный сейф, но с секретом, о котором мог знать только представитель рода Уилтшир.

-Ты знала, что Тронтон не догадывался о подземном ходе? – спросил Микки.

-Подозревала, что за столько времени, он уже все изучил, просканировал, но мне повезло – он даже не думал об этом. Все мысли жадного человека были заняты исключительно безопасностью ценностей. Камера сейфа, коридор – это чистой воды бриллианты технической мысли. Это лучшее хранилище, но и лучшая камера смерти.

-Мы уже заметили,- непроизвольно поежилась Эмма. – Ты не сказала, зачем вообще ты туда нас заманила и почему хотела убить.

-Я бы не смогла сказать всего, - извинилась Анна, глубоко вздохнув.- Охотница сама стала жертвой охоты. Тронтон нашел способ надавить на меня и не просто не заплатить, но и заманить в вечную кабалу, посадить на цепь.

-Заставить работать на себя,- понял Эш.

-Именно.

-Почему бы просто не отдать тебя властям Штатов и не посадить в тюрьму?- уточнил Шон.

-И зарезать своими руками курицу, несущую золотые яйца?- вопросом на вопрос ответил Альберт.- Тронтон жаден, но не глуп. Гораздо выгоднее иметь нужного человека рядом, чтобы контролировать его, чем засадить на пожизненно и потерять деньги.

-Все верно, мистер Строллер,- снова вздохнула Анна.- И я бы никогда не вышла в люди, не связалась с вами, если бы не мой брат. Сводный брат. Дин неплохой парень, хотя и мелкий мошенник, но сгубило его не столько это, сколько то, что Тронтон ненавидит в мужчинах больше всего.

-И что же?- не понял Шон.

Эш выпятил губы трубочкой и причмокнул.

-Дай угадаю, он гей?

-Бинго, Эшли,- невесело усмехнулась Охотница.- Дин попался, когда пытался ограбить какого-то парня на улице, а потом, уже в гей-клубе, не узнав его, стал флиртовать с ним.

-Тронтон же не?..- неопределенно помахала рукой Эмма.

-Не он,- ответила Анна.- Его племянник.

-Но как же законопроект? – не поняла Эмма.- Он готов бы пойти против родного племянника?

-Парень – приемный сын его сестры, - пояснила Охотница,- так что, как понимаешь, особой любви в отношениях между дядей и племянником не было. Однако Тронтон выяснил, что Дин – мой сводный брат. Младший, если быть точной, и по отцу. Папа честно признался маме, что однажды имел короткую интрижку, когда ездил делать заказ. В общем, Тронтон уцепился за эту идею и дал мне понять, что засадит парня пожизненно.

-Но это же незаконно!- возмутился Шон.- У нас нельзя просто так подставить человека!

-Мелкое мошенничество, плюс связи Тронтона в полиции, где достаточно сказать лишь слово и из парня выбьют любое признание,- пояснила Анна.- Дина заставили подписать бумагу с признаниями в убийстве.

-Скоты,- с чувством выдохнул Эш.

-Расчет велся не на него, смею надеяться,- тяжко вздохнула Анна.- Может быть, его бы выпустили, может быть, нет – я не знаю, но от меня требовалось одно: устранить одну большую головную боль.

-Нас,- помог Микки.- И потому ты вышла на нас и привела в дом.

-То есть, выходит, мы все же ничем не рисковали?- снова уточнила Эмма.

-За мной постоянно следили, я была на виду круглосуточно и даже моих способностей технического гения не хватало, чтобы отвязаться от слежки,- извиняющимся тоном произнесла Анна.- Я же плохо приспособлена к такого рода встряскам. Если на родине меня не могли поймать, то тут я попала в ловушку, к которой оказалась не подготовлена ни физически, ни морально.

-Я бы так не сказал,- вставил Эш.

-Это правда,- не согласилась Анна.- Даже зная все тонкости сейфа, я не могла явно дать вам понять, как оттуда выйти. Оставалась импровизация и расчет на то, что Эшли окажется именно таким, каким я его представляла,- она взглянула в глаза мужчины.

-Тот мобильник, который она мне передала, пока целовала, - начал он,- был с секретом.

-Необходимо было убедиться, что вы надежно заперты,- продолжила за него Анна.- После этого дождаться паники и того момента, когда опускающийся потолок снесет камеры слежения и связь прервется. Но даже тогда я дала вам все необходимое, чтобы вы подобрали универсальный пароль, который опустил бы вас под пол.

-Жизнь,- вставил Шон.

-Именно,- кивнула девушка.- И когда Эшли ввел его, открылся люк. Простите, что там было так тесно – я никогда не рассчитывала на то, что в сейфе будет более одного человека, так что… - смутилась она.

-Переживем как-нибудь,- пообещал Микки.

-В общем, люк открылся, - продолжил Эш,- мы туда прыгнули и оказались в еще одной ловушке, но уже под полом и без риска быть раздавленными.

-Теоретически,- добавила Эмма,- потому что там было очень мало места для четверых.

-Зато достаточно для одного,- не согласилась Анна.- Тронтон любит жизнь и любит роскошь, так что даже на случай отказа системы, что в принципе было невозможно, у него оставался люк, выводивший его в дом, но вам нужен был другой, а для этого был нужен сигнал на пульт управления, чтобы вывести его из строя навсегда, намертво заблокировать подпол и все содержимое, но дать людям уйти тайным ходом в лес.

-И тот люк под плитами… Тронтон про него действительно не знает?- уточнила Эмма.- То есть он будет думать, что система заблокирована, а его сокровища достать можно, только если снести дом и выкопать сам бункер – все эти стены из стали?

-Для краткости – да,- ответила Анна.- Только он зря потратит время и силы, потому что он ничего не найдет.

-То есть как это?- не понял Шон.

Микки широко улыбнулся.

-Нас вытащили из этого лаза, нам закрыли глаза и засунули в машину, привезли в бар к Эдди, и ты хочешь сказать, что это были…

-Мои друзья,- позволила себе улыбку девушка.- На схеме не были указаны запасные ходы для перемещения попавших под пол ценностей, потому что Тронтон не предполагал, что система может выйти из строя намертво. Вся сложность бункера заключалась в простоте. Все новинки были не более чем мишурой, хотя и нужной, важной и даже смертоносной, но в любой, абсолютно в любой системе, даже самой непогрешимой, будет ошибка, неточность, лаз или, если угодно, довольно большая грязная дыра. Простите, таковой она стала с течением времени, уверена, что раньше ею пользовались и она не была настолько запущенной. Кстати, охрана дома была видимостью. Тронтон думал, что если он поместил самое ценное в бункер, не оставив в самом доме почти ничего, поддержать вид тщательно охраняемого дома было делом чести. Это даже не охранники, а рабочие, которые и стрелять-то не умеют.

-Я должен был догадаться,- признал Микки.- Мне с самого начала показалось странным то, что нас даже не пытались поймать.

-Значит, твои друзья вывезли все ценности? – поникла Эмма, не став углубляться в проблемы, не касающиеся добычи.- Там же одних бриллиантов на миллионы.

-Думаю, даже больше,- не стала углубляться Анна.- Все будет оформлено на разные счета моих друзей, что-то продано, часть переведена в безнал, которым я смогу оперировать дистанционно. Благотворительность – тоже нелегкая работа, но я предпочитаю оплачивать труд даже волонтеров.

-А у нас останутся камни,- успокоился Шон.

Эш отвел глаза, Микки как-то поспешно занялся кофе и только Альберт принял атаку на себя.

-Уроки леди Анны стоят дорого, Шон. Еще дороже может стоить только человеческая жизнь.

-Стоп,- вдруг догадался Микки.- Альберт, ты же не?..

-Мой дед знал лорда Уилтшира,- не стал отпираться тот.- Моя мама рассказывала, что тот был золотым человеком, всегда готовым помочь, так что да, я участвовал в этой афере как друг и должник семьи Уилтшир.

-И ты ничего не сказал!- Эмма всплеснула руками.

-Долг чести, дорогая,- отстоял свое Альберт.- Смею надеяться, что моя семья внесла свою лепту в общее дело, леди Анна,- обратился он к Охотнице. – Рад был помочь,- он чуть привстал и, когда девушка протянула ему руку, коснулся ее губами.

-Спасибо, что не выдали меня, мистер Строллер,- Анна приняла знак вежливости по-королевски.

-Спасибо, что дали мне возможность увидеть наследницу рода Уилтшир,- ответил мужчина. – Даже у мошенников есть честь, леди Анна, мы умеем хранить секреты.

-Могила,- пошутил Эш и чуть было не получил за это подушкой от Эммы.

-Так вот, почему вся эта секретность даже в Сети,- протянул Шон.- Но ведь ты же уже сменила фамилию?

-Именно,- загадочно улыбнулась девушка.- Тем не менее, я наследница рода Уилтшир, несмотря даже не то, что наследовать родовое гнездо уже не придется. Но обидчик наказан, честь семьи восстановлена.

-А счета? – не унимался Шон.- А педофилия?

-Банковские счета заморожены,- ответила Анна,- а расследованием займется МИ5, дело уже оформляется и будет вскорости передано в суд. И на этот раз Тронтон получит, что заслуживает.

-Клетку,- хохотнул Эш.

-Клетку,- повторила Анна.- Что ж, рада была познакомиться с вами, но, думаю, мне пора возвращаться.

-Назад в Америку? – Микки поднялся вслед за девушкой.

-Именно. А вам я советую на время затаиться и, если смею просить, прервать вашу деятельность. Вы воруете по мелочам. Если уж красть,- добавила она,- то по-крупному, раз и надолго. Но так думаю я, вам так думать не обязательно.

Альберт, Эш, Шон и Эмма поднялись.

-Доброго пути, леди Анна,- поклонился Альберт.

-Пока,- пожелал Шон.

-Даже не знаю, благодарить, или…- не стала заканчивать Эмма.- Ладно, все равно, мы в выигрыше и живы – это главное.

-Могу я поговорить с тобой наедине?- не поддержал друзей Эш.

Команда отнеслась с пониманием и освободила гостиную.

-Если ты по поводу знаний и умений,- девушка протянула мужчине ноутбук,- то я довольна результатом. Ты отличный ученик и хороший человек, Эшли, так что то, что я тебе оставлю, послужит, смею надеяться, на доброе дело. Впрочем, это понятие, как ты усвоил, растяжимо.

-Спасибо, только я не об этом,- Эш принял компьютер и отложил его в сторону.- Я не сторонник всего этого, ну ты понимаешь, но не пойми неправильно…

-Я слишком мала для тебя?- догадалась девушка.

-Молода,- поправил он.- И… в общем, да, хотя…

-Если так, то не бери в голову,- помогла она.- Это был отвлекающий маневр, чтобы никто ничего не заметил.

-О… ладно, хорошо… Чтобы не было недомолвок и прочего…

-Я могу тебе доверять и рассчитывать, что ты никому никогда не скажешь? – тихо спросила Анна.

-Конечно. Я же уже доказал все, что мог.

Она встала на цыпочки, потянувшись к нему губами, чуть коснулась его губ в мимолетном поцелуе и отстранилась.

-Я не дочка Рокфеллера, Эшли,- шепотом сказала она.- Я жена очень обеспеченного человека, причем мой муж не молод, но он меня любит и я его очень люблю.

-И он не?..

-Он знает, кто я, знает, где я, даже знает, с кем я, и он мне доверяет, Эшли. Он помогает мне и людям как и я сама, и мои друзья, и моя семья. Это не отношения, построенные на деньгах, это чувства. Ты же понимаешь, что даже мошенникам хочется любви, ты же был женат.

Эш отвел глаза.

-Я сохраню тайну, леди Анна,- наконец произнес он.- Думаю, я могу причислять себя к Вашим помощникам?

-Не думаю, Эшли,- начистоту ответила девушка.- Для этого нужен еще один серьезный шаг. Не каждый способен его сделать, а я не имею прав просить или требовать, но ты можешь считать себя моим другом, моим учеником, если хочешь.

Мужчина только кивнул.

-Хорошо. Проводить?

-Нет, благодарю. Меня довезут до аэропорта друзья, нам надо решить еще пару дел.

-Что ж… не буду задерживать, леди Анна.

Охотница прошла до двери и обернулась.

-Кстати, это был не телефон, это многофункциональный дешифратор со встроенным телефоном, сканером, фотоаппаратом, диктофоном и… Да, верно, это почти та смешная штучка, что продается в любом салоне связи, только переделанная как черепаха богом и битком набитая программами для профессионального хакера. И… пароль на ноутбук – леди Анна Линн Коллинс. Удачи, Эшли.

Команда сидела уже полчаса, глядя на столик и лежащие на нем бриллианты.

-Это целое состояние,- первой не выдержала Эмма.- Тысяч двести-триста.

-Мы должны отдать эти камни,- решил Микки.

-Но…- рискнул Шон и замолчал.

-Согласен,- Эш откинулся на спинку дивана и скрестил руки.

-Но мы это заслужили, даже Анна ничего не сказала,- возразила Эмма.

-Мы получили именно то, что хотели, что самое ценное, Эм,- задумчиво ответил Морган.

-Жизнь? – Шон приподнял брови.- Но… Да, но… - и замолчал.

-Это был очень дорогой урок,- подвел итог Микки.- Мы живы, у нас есть бриллианты, которые мы можем продать и купить что-то, а можем поступить так, как бы хотела и поступила Охотница, которая спасла нам жизнь. Надеюсь, никто не будет спорить, что она смогла вытащить нас, хотя, в общем, она же и подставила?

Команда ответила молчанием.

-Мне нужно сделать звонок,- попросил Альберт, достав мобильник и нажав пару кнопок.- Алло… Да, приняли… Все вместе… Хорошо, доброго пути, дорогая леди.

-Анна?- изумилась Эмма, когда Альберт убрал телефон.

-Леди Анна очень просила меня не говорить сразу, но она оплатила услуги доктора Йонаса Кельнера из Швейцарии…- Эш дернулся.- Он прилетел вчера ночью, я лично встретил его, а сегодня утром он провел операцию.

-Господи, Джун!- ахнул Эш, вскочив.- Почему ты ничего не сказал?!

-Леди Анна просила дождаться окончания операций, Эшли,- извинился Альберт.- Обеих – этой и с Тронтоном. Она очень переживала за всех и в особенности за твою жену и благополучный исход.

-Господи,- Эш от волнения не смог даже говорить, вцепившись руками в свои волосы и ошалело глядя на Строллера.- Боже мой…

-Все хорошо, я был в палате после операции,- успокоил Альберт.- Все хорошо. Доктор Кельнер сообщил, что операция прошла успешно, теперь все зависит от самой Джун, но она в полном порядке.

-Я должен ее немедленно увидеть!- Эш мгновенно сбежал из номера.

-Продадим и поможем больным,- решил Шон.

-Оплатим почку тому, кто в ней нуждается,- поправила Эмма, кусая губы и едва не плача.- Думаю, это справедливо.

В тот же миг у четырех человек из пяти ожили мобильные.

«Вы в ловушке» и кнопка с цифрами на экране – вот и все сообщение, но каждый понял, что это значит.

Трое мужчин и девушка набрали комбинацию и нажали кнопку, зная, что на страничке фейсбука количество благодаривших увеличилось еще на четыре позиции.

-Она должна была это слышать,- извинился Альберт, вытащив мобильник и включив громкую связь.

-Вам спасибо,- услышали они голос Охотницы и связь прервалась.

-Думаю, нужно навестить Джун и Эша,- Микки поднялся и сгреб бриллианты в горсть.- Решено? – он еще раз оглядел команду. Те молча закивали.- Хорошо.

Швейцарец говорил с ужасным акцентом, Эш почти не понимал его, в ушах стоял какой-то звон, голова кружилась, даже немного подташнивало от нервозности, но все, что было жизненно-важно, Эш понял – операция прошла блестяще, у Джун появился шанс снова начать жизнь с чистого листа, встать на ноги, снова ощутить прилив сил, а там, кто знает, может, все наладится, они снова поженятся, потому что так было бы правильно, потому что они и есть семья.

Его жена лежала белая, вся голова обмотана бинтами, но доктор заверил, что еще пара недель и станет ясно, какого исхода ждать.

Эш даже не услышал, как в палату едва слышно зашли Микки, Альберт, Эмма и Шон.

-На минутку,- прошептала медсестра.- Вы разбудите пациентку.

-Эш,- тихо произнес Микки.- Мы тоже ничего не знали.

-Давайте, оставим их,- едва слышно попросил Альберт, увлекая друзей из палаты, заметив, как дрожат плечи Моргана от слез, скрыть которые тот бы не смог.

Смс пришло Эшу только на следующий день, равно как и второе сообщение о поступлении денег на общий счет виртуозов на сумму триста пятьдесят тысяч фунтов. Измотанный долгой ночью и всеми событиями Эш даже сперва не понял, что за деньги и от кого, на полном автомате ввел цифры к кнопке, но так и не нажал. Подумав, он сбросил вызов, после чего позвонил Микки, сообщил о деньгах, после чего собрался и поехал в единственное место, где мог бы получить хоть какие-то ответы.

Дверь открыла та же пожилая женщина, которую он уже видел.

-Да?- доброжелательно спросила она.

-Охотница… Леди Анна Линн Коллинс, Вы знаете, куда она поехала?

-О, Вы друг!- восхитилась женщина.- Леди Анна не сказала, но просила передать, что может зайти мужчина и спросить о ней, а я должна передать ему это,- она отлучилась, а придя, протянула записку.- Хвала Господу, что он дал нам такое счастье в лице леди Анны!- женщина приложила руки к груди.- Мой внук Рави будет жить.

-И моя жена,- тихо добавил Эш.- Спасибо, мэм.

-Передайте спасибо леди Анне, да хранит ее Господь,- наставительно произнесла женщина перед тем, как закрыть дверь.

«Самое ценное, что есть в жизни – ее наличие»,- прочитал Эш.- «Мне очень жаль, что я подвергла опасности сразу четыре жизни, стараясь помочь одной, но я постараюсь искупить свою вину. Доктор Кельнер лучший хирург, которого только можно найти. Это малая плата за то, что я могла сделать. Все расходы на операцию и лечение оплачены, ни о чем не беспокойся. Желаю счастья» и никакой подписи. Эш выбрал входящие сообщения и открыл свое неотправленное… только чтобы нажать кнопку отправки.

Если бы было возможно, он нажимал эту кнопку миллионы раз, потому что леди Анна была права – самое ценное, что она могла бы дать – это жизнь. Его собственная и Джун.

Бриллианты продали, выручив даже больше, чем рассчитывали, а деньги перевели на счет одной многодетной семьи, где один из детей нуждался в операции по пересадке почки. Этого хватило и на саму операцию и на все лекарства, плюс остаток пригодился бы всей семье.

По общему решению, виртуозы так же перечислили половину своей доли на разные счета людям, которые нуждались в медуслугах и лекарствах. Никто не раскрыл карт, оставшись инкогнито, но чувствуя себя гораздо лучше, чем если бы каждому выдали медаль за благородство.

И самое последнее дело, по просьбе Анны, они провели действительно по-крупному, после чего разъехались в разные стороны.

Это было спустя полгода после того, как Тронтона осудили на большой срок.

Эш неторопливо брел по кромке воды, изредка пиная камешки и ракушки, поднимая самые красивые и бросая их в воду. Прошло уже почти полгода с того момента, как команда разъехалась. Дэнни, Эмма и Шон решились держаться вместе, вроде как собирали свою команду. До Эша дошли слухи о том, что у Дэнни и Эммы все серьезно, а Шон дико переживает за сестру и даже подрался с ее новым парнем. Стейси с Микки грелись на солнышке где-то на Мальдивах, Альберт укатил в Мексику, потом во Францию, Италию и куда-то еще, а Эш выбрал Майорку и жил здесь вот уже почти полгода, купив небольшую виллу и оставив прошлое криминального бизнеса позади.

Все полгода он не переставал искать контакты Охотницы, но, приняв один звонок от Альберта, номер Анны замолчал навсегда. Эш подозревал, что она давно уже сменила сим-карту, что если бы было нужно, она нашла бы кого угодно… просто, наверное, ей не нужно.

Эш развалился на шезлонге, потягивая коктейль. Вилла виллой, а массажи и прочие расслабляющие процедуры он предпочитал получать в спа-салоне дорогого отеля. Он уже не воровал мелочь и мобильники у туристов, не рисковал жизнью под колесами автомобилей – зачем, если у него столько денег, что он сам мог бы купить все мобильники и все машины острова?

-Благодарю, но маски я не люблю,- вдруг услышал он знакомый голос и едва не вскочил. К бассейну вышла хрупкая светлокожая девушка-брюнетка и села на свободный шезлонг. Подошедшему официанту она сказала что-то на испанском и попросила зеленого чая, перейдя, почему-то, на английский.

-Анна?- громче, чем позволяли приличия, позвал Эш.

Анна сняла солнцезащитные очки и улыбнулась.

-Привет, Эшли. Нравится местный массаж? – она хитро наморщила нос.

Он поднялся и подошел к ней, устроившись рядом.

-Это расслабляет,- только и ответил Эш на ее немой вопрос.

Анна выглядела все так же устало, все так же казалась хрупкой статуэткой с болезненной красотой аристократки.

-А я здесь недавно и проездом,- поделилась она.- Знаешь, наверное, наш разговор как-то повлиял на меня. Я не о том, что я вдруг полюбила спать на чистом шелке и есть с серебра, но… Как видишь, я остановилась в отеле, расслабляюсь и все такое.

Он смог лишь улыбнуться.

-Почему ты тогда перевела деньги? – спросил он.- Мы же приняли решение отдать все больным, а тут…

-Не знаю,- призналась девушка.- Действительно, Эшли, я не знаю. Это тоже было впервые. Раньше я никогда не дарила просто так… я имею в виду здоровых. Наверное, во мне что-то сломалось или же наоборот, открылось после нашего разговора вечером.

-Но все это… - он облизнул губы.- То, как ты узнавала информацию, то, как уговаривала Альберта хранить секреты, даже то, что ты делала, как смотрела, как учила – это был только расчет?

-Игра,- она приняла чашечку у официанта.- Спасибо. Это игра, Эшли. Я всегда хотела почувствовать себя гейшей, такой утонченной актрисой, уверенной в себе красавицей, соблазнительницей.

Эш внимательнее оглядел девушку – раньше она казалась просто стройной, худенькой, теперь, несмотря на просторную легкую одежду, опять же хоть и недорогую, но стильную, она выглядела истощенной. И черты лица заострились, и под глазами даже через очки видны тени.

-Мои соболезнования по поводу Джун,- произнесла она.- Я не предполагала, что даже лучшие врачи окажутся бессильны.

-Я понимаю, спасибо, что помогала,- Эш отвел взгляд. После операции она пошла на поправку, даже начала узнавать людей вокруг, но спустя месяц умерла. Если справился мозг, то не выдержало сердце. Рисковать жизнью под машинами… что тут скажешь? – Как сама? Как муж?

Пальцы на чашечке дрогнули.

-Хорошо, спасибо.

Эш скосил глаза. Какой же он идиот! Она никогда не носила кольца! Дело было не в том, что она в принципе не носила украшений, а в том, что никакого мужа не существовало – это тоже была игра, желание быть успешной в глазах других. Так бы поступала настоящая гейша – оставаясь красивой маской для других, наедине с собой она всегда была очень одинокой.

Правдой оказалась лишь суровая реальность. Она в самом деле отдавала все деньги другим. Едва ли она оставляла себе хотя бы что-то – отсюда и такой вид одежды. А то, что Анна встретилась ему в дорогом отеле было… Он оказался прав дважды и от этого становилось еще хуже.

Анна заметила его шалый взгляд, но все же скрывать правду не стала.

-Я люблю правду, Эшли, - тихо сказала она.- Я люблю справедливость, людей, моих друзей, но я тоже лгу. Не могу не лгать, иначе это разбило бы сердца моих друзей.

-Что?- одними губами спросил он.

-Рак,- так же тихо ответила она.- Неоперабельный, к несчастью.

-Но есть же лекарства, химиотерапия…

-Не могу оставить людей без помощи,- она снова пригубила чай.- Не суди меня строго, но это мое решение, я его не изменю. Я буду работать, пока могу. И не надо меня жалеть, у меня есть, кому за мной присматривать.

-И кому?- вырвалось у него. – Слушай, у меня вилла, у меня есть деньги, можно…

Она встала и сверкнула глазами.

-Благодарю, но не нужно, Эшли. У меня все есть. Не хочу никого стеснять или разорять на совершенно ненужные действия.

Эш вдруг вспомнил последнюю новость, которой не придал значения – в Интернете ходили слухи о Снайпере, значит, Анна нашла преемника, потому что больше была не в силах справляться с болью, а то, что она находилась в отеле, могло быть подарком всех ее поклонников. Кто-то узнал, что с ней, кто-то знал, что она никогда бы не приняла помощи самой себе, а значит, нашел выход и как-то уговорил или сделал что-то, чтобы Анна сдалась и отдохнула, перед… просто отдохнула от работы. Отдыхала столько, сколько только могла вынести и где бы ни пожелала.

-Анна, подожди, я не хотел…- Эш поднялся и перехватил тонкую руку девушки, тут же ее отпустив.- Прости, я не это имел в виду, я только…

Она сняла очки и взглянула на мужчину.

-Эшли, если хочешь помочь, помоги другим, тем, кому есть, что терять, у кого семьи, дети.

-А как же ты? Нет-нет,- поспешно добавил он, заметив усталость в глазах девушки,- я хочу тоже участвовать в работе, я мог бы…

-Теперь работой занимается Снайпер,- тихо произнесла Анна.- Талантливый человек, мой ученик, друг. Все хорошо, Эшли, но если хочешь, можешь заниматься благотворительностью самостоятельно.

-Но на тебя… то есть с тобой работают лучшие хакеры мира, ты научила меня…

-Я дала лишь то, что тебе было необходимо, Эшли, но не все. Я реально оцениваю шансы каждого ученика. Ты талантлив, бесспорно, ты специалист и добрый, сострадательный человек, но ты не готов быть как я, отдать все ради кого-то и ничего не получить взамен чего-то. Ты виртуозный мошенник, Эшли, но этого мало. Нужен был человек, способный… - она чуть поморщилась, подняла руку к голове, но как будто передумала и опустила ее.

-Пройти путь Христа?- спросил Эш. Анна, не глядя на него, склонила голову. – Смирение и покорность судьбе. Выходит, Снайпер…

-Так могут те, кому действительно нечего терять, Эшли,- едва слышно ответила девушка.- Снайпер – сирота, но он здоров в отличие от меня. Не думай, что со мной работают только умирающие верующие. Это не секта, это идет от души и только по очень большому желанию. Люди сами находят меня, предлагают помощь, я никогда никого не прошу и тем более не смею настаивать. Я лишь хочу, чтобы люди умели делать добро бескорыстно, чтобы дело моих предков не прекращалось.

-А он… я имею в виду, он тоже представитель…

-Снайпер – девушка из простой семьи. Больше я ничего не скажу и очень надеюсь, что ты сохранишь информацию в секрете.

-Даю слово,- Эш кивнул.- Но…

-Прошу прощения, я хочу немного отдохнуть,- она легко прикоснулась к его руке и ушла вглубь отеля.

Эш так и не смог понять, почему не пошел следом, почему информацию о пребывании Анны в отеле узнал у администратора только два часа спустя, когда она уже покинула отель и уехала в неизвестном направлении. Он корил себя, дал себе слово заняться благотворительностью, перевел часть денег в фонд борьбы с раком, но… Искусство гейши заключается в умении отвлечь человека от проблем… так же поступала и Анна.

Эш всегда жил так, как мог – были деньги и он купался в роскоши, не отказывая себе ни в чем, не было – он зарабатывал их как умел, но при всей простоте взглядов на жизнь он не смог бы отдать все взамен ничего. Анна была права – на это нужны серьезные убеждения, потому что нельзя был начать заниматься благотворительностью, а потом перехотеть и жить в свое удовольствие.

Страничка Анны в фейсбуке с кнопкой «Спасибо» не пропала, она стала золотой спустя четыре месяца. Не было ни черной ленты, ни слова в память – ничего, но количество нажавших кнопку увеличивалось, а рядом с ником Охотницы появился ник Снайпер со ссылкой на другую страницу, где Эш прочитал одну лишь строчку: «Светлой памяти леди Анны Линн Уилтшир».

В вечно промозглую Англию Эш больше не вернулся, но однажды, приехав в гости к Дэнни, Эмме, их сыну Майклу и счастливому дяде Шону, возившемуся с племянником, Эш заметил на улице невысокую блондинку, чем-то его привлекшую – хрупкая, симпатичная, в джинсовых шортах, босоножках и легкой тунике, с сумкой на плече, она стояла на переходе и ждала зеленый свет. Эш окликнул бы ее, если бы не здоровенный высокий парень рядом с девушкой. Явно не телохранитель, судя по чертам лица – не брат и точно не дальний родственник.

Анна выглядела веселой и более чем живой.

-Дик Саймон, двенадцать лет,- услышал он голос девушки.- Требуется пересадка костного мозга.

-Сделают,- пробасил парень на ломаном английском.- Сегодня делают мистеру Уолшу трансплантацию легкого.

-Хорошо.

-Аня, зайдешь сегодня? Катюшка будет рада.

Эш прислушался. Судя по акценту, парень был русского происхождения.

-Сегодня не смогу – вечером вылетаю в Германию.

-Тогда как сможешь.

-Обязательно. Прости, мне нужно собираться.

Эш не выдержал.

-Анна!

Девушка обернулась – ее в самом деле можно было бы принять за Охотницу, если бы не черты лица, вроде бы похожие, но не такие породистые, как у леди Уилтшир. Это была не Охотница и у Эша упало сердце.

-Сэр? – девушка чуть приподняла светлые брови.

-Простите, я ошибся,- пробормотал Эш.

-Ваше лицо мне знакомо,- девушка даже на вид казалась едва ли старше двадцати лет. Как Эш так мог ошибиться? – Это может прозвучать странно, но есть человек, очень похожий на Вас… Правда, он англичанин и у него еще смешное прозвище… Кажется, Три чулка.

-Три носка,- поправил Эш.- Морган - Три носка, а Вы?..

-Энни Деббинс,- девушка протянула руку.- Очень рада знакомству с Вами, сэр. Леди Уилтшир много говорила о Вас.

-Она жива? – Эш ощутил холод.

Девушка не ответила, лишь покачав головой.

-А Вы?..

-Я держу мир на прицеле,- девушка взглянула на мужчину серьезно.- Простите, сэр, мне нужно бежать – работа не ждет. Рада была познакомиться.

-Взаимно. Удачной охоты… Аня.

Девушка ослепительно улыбнулась, подмигнула и легко побежала по дороге.

Что ж, подумал Эш, если когда-либо судьба сведет его со снайпером, пусть уж им окажется эта милая девочка, чем снова Дэнни Блу или настоящий киллер.

Уже вечером, глядя мировые новости, Эш как будто прозрел.

-…и по-прежнему продолжается загадочное появление цветов у особняка Дэвида Тронтона, бывшего члена палаты общин, осужденного за педофилию и кражу денежных средств в особо крупных размерах,- сообщила диктор.- Как известно, все цветы имеют черные траурные ленты, хотя мистер Тронтон жив и отбывает срок в тюрьме… - на экране появилось изображение того самого дома, с которого началось знакомство виртуозов с леди Анной. Вся ограда дома была увита цветами всех видов. Цветов было так много, что любой бы догадался, что тут жил кто-то очень дорогой не одному десятку людей. – Каждый день люди оставляют свежие цветы. Как мы ни старались, не смогли обнаружить ни одного засохшего. Как видно, кто-то следит за домом и цветами. Мы пытаемся установить событие, повлекшее такое большое количество отклик…

Эш выключил телевизор и набрал номер.

-Служба доставки цветов? Мне нужен самый большой, самый красивый и дорогой букет,- он продиктовал адрес.- Да-да и черную шелковую ленту… Оплата картой... Сегодня же привезите по этому адресу… Внутрь попасть можно?.. Хорошо, тогда оставьте у ограды... Нет, подписи не надо. Спасибо.

Он повесил трубку.

Как говорила леди Анна – это самое малое, что он мог бы сделать. Это делали все люди, что получили второй шанс, это сделала команда мошенников в полном составе, включая и Стейси, и Дэнни, это благодарили бывшие пациенты больниц, счастливые отцы и матери, дочери и сыновья – саму леди Анну, ее отца, ее предков и весь род Уилтшир, потому что… просто потому.


End file.
